


If You Come Any Closer...

by Je_Suis_Deja_A_Toi



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, No Strings Attached (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M, No Strings Attached, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Je_Suis_Deja_A_Toi/pseuds/Je_Suis_Deja_A_Toi
Summary: Hey people... this is my first attempt at writing. This story is based on the movie called No Strings Attached starring Ashton Kutcher as Adam and Natalie Portman as Emma.So in this story adam is timmy and emma is armie...Please note : English isn't my first language. You're going to see a lot of grammatical errors, disturbingly too much. So forgive me in advance if you proceeded to read or you can completely ignore this fiction. Choice is yours... And I'm on tumblr and Instagram under the same name as here. Yell at me all you want... Love you xoxo
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 85
Kudos: 46





	1. Somewhere in Northern Michigan

15 years ago

Northern Michigan - Summer Camp 2005

  
It is a party night......  
Everyone is dancing while Hey Ya! by outkast is playing in the background. A girl dancing in the middle grabbing everyone's attention.

Lily rose the french girl that everybody is crazy about. She is a sweet looking, potential "To be mean girl". The kids in the school calls her the Regina George of Swan Lake High. 

The boys in the room are watching the girls dancing and ogling at lily and the way her ass moved to the rhythm. They all probably would talk about it later in the dorm. Lily continues to sway her hips and a girl watching that suddenly looks down.

  
"Hey sersh" - one of the boys in the group caught her watching lily.   
"You like her?" asks the boy.  
"Noooo" saoirse squeals   
"Alright" he chuckled   
"Something is happening to me" she said.

Saoirse is an Irish girl, grew up in California. Everyone in the school liked her. She is a dancer and a great story teller. She have the most friendly face in the school and She always knew that she is into girls.

"Like what?" the boy asked watching her big blue eyes go even bigger when she noticed timmy.  
"Timcha" she screamed. 

Timmy waved at her and flips at the boy when he winks at them. Everyone in the school thinks these two are inseparable and no one believed them when they say they're just friends. Timmy and Saoirse cannot wait for the high school to be over. 

Sersha rolling her eyes adoringly at timmy.  
"Guys, what's up" - timmy asked   
"Oh, I caught her drooling over the Regina George" the boy laughed 

Timmy looks at her knowingly. He knows that she liked girls ever since the summer they spent together in Timmy's grandmother's house in france. 

  
"Shut up john, you know Timmy's probably the only guy in the entire room that did not look in her direction tonight". 

Yes, timmy never really liked lily. Lily always had a thing for him. She even tried to ask him for dancing once. But he so sweetly declined it. 

  
"Right, I think he's gay too" - the boy laughed even hard at that.  
Timmy punched his arm playfully as he said " Not everyone is as perverted as you are asshole". Now they're all laughing at each other.

"I'm tired. I think I should go back to the dorm and rest, see you guys in the morning... bye asshole" she punched John in the arm too and hugged timmy before she storms out. 

Timmy wanted to cry. He probably shouldn't have come here. His parents recently got divorced and it ended so badly. His mother nicole now currently lives in New York. Timmy is with his father in Los Angeles. Marc chalamet is a well-known star of a famous television series. They were married for almost 15 years. Its been six months since the divorce finalized, long enough that timmy didn't cry everytime his mother called him from New York. It was so hard at the beginning. It still hurts him sometimes and this is one of such days. Timmy doesn't have any clue how tonight is going to go. 

When he came to the party he danced with some of his friends. But he got bored of it.  
"Timmy, stop being such a downer and enjoy while it lasts" john quipped.  
"I think I should probably go as well, it's boring" John nods at that. Timmy bro-hugged him and said goodnight.

  
When he was about to leave he immediately locked eyes with a tall blonde boy across the room. He was so tall for a middle schooler. Taller than every other guys in the room and his eyes are so blue. He looked so....... _Beautiful_. Yes, that's what timmy thought. 

He cannot be able to look away and the boy squinted his eyes and there was a small smile in the corner of his lips. Timmy decided he would go and say hello. He took a deep breath and walked across the room. 

"Hey" timmy said  
"Hi" a long pause before the boy says "I'm armie"   
Timmy almost sniggerred at that.

 _What kind of name is Armie_ he wanted to ask. 

"Timmy" he cannot look away at all because the boy looked even more gorgeous now. As they stood closer the boy looked down at his boots and scratched his neck. 

_He is shy_ timmy thought.

  
"My name is armand hammer. But everyone calls me armie" the boy said.

Timmy wanted to say something back but his mouth are so dry. He managed to nod and held his gaze for a second. The boy looked away again. 

  
"Can we go and sit somewhere quite?" Armie asked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea" timmy followed armie as he moved towards the backdoor. He cannot believe that the boy asked him to go with him somewhere quiet. 

They found their spot. Timmy felt like armie knew this place already. He imagined armie sitting here alone and thinking.  
Armie seems bashful yet something about him is so calming and timmy wants to know more about him. 

_But why? Am I attracted to him? Am I attracted to BOYS? I've kissed Ava last year and it felt great. Am in into guys as well?_

"I am in ninth grade and studying in rosewood junior high" timmy was pulled back from his thoughts as the boy started to talk. 

  
"Um... I'm from swan lake junior high-California.. erm... eighth grade" timmy replied. 

  
"Well, We're all going back tomorrow" Armie said.

"I've enjoyed the camp, there were all kinds of fun activities. For example I even learned how to archer" timmy smiled at himself remembering the days he spent figuring out the techniques.

"That's great. That'll will be useful if you ever make a time machine and then go back to the medieval ages" said armie. 

_He's funny_ timmy thought "you're weird" and _cute_ but he never said that out loud. God what is happening to him.

"Yes, I'm weird"   
"Me too" 

"Yeah right, everyone loves you and your dad is like famous or something" the tall boy said, a small smile in his voice.

Timmy's face fell at that. Armie noticed.   
"Hey, what's wrong"   
"Um... my parents got divorced a few months ago" he didn't realise he cried until armie puts his arm around him awkwardly. 

  
"Look, I'm not very affectionate person but I cannot stand when someone is crying in front me" he continued "Not everyone is meant to be together forever" 

"You think so? "   
"Yeah" 

Timmy really liked how safe he felt in his arms. He turned his face to look at the tall boy. Armie looked away again but held timmy a few more seconds before he withdrew his arm. 

He wanted to kiss armie. "Thank you" he said instead.  
Armie simply nodded at that but before timmy could say anything he leaned and kissed his cheek as if he were reading his mind. Timmy's shell-shocked. "Can I kiss you too?"  
"No" armie deadpanned.

And with that they both went to their respective dorms and never saw each other. 

_**Have you ever met someone who you liked and you will never meet again?** _

But they didn't realise they will...

After 10 years.....


	2. Frat Party & A Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, I have to make a few clarifications with the story. The story is told by the third person with split pov of the lead characters. In this chapter the first half of the story is Armie's pov and the second half will be Timmy's. 
> 
> Armie and timmy meeting once again in a fraternity party takes place in UCLA.

**Frat Party - UCLA 2015**

  


A's POV

  


Armie has never been to a party that is as wild as this one. Everyone is getting drunk like crazy. He goes to MIT though. He's probably the smartest guy in the entire room right now. 

Greta asked him to wear a pajama. Because it's a pajama party. He's visiting LA so he doesn't pack enough PJs since he sleeps naked like either way (*wink* *wink*).

_And why is he visiting? Oh yes, he's going to this stupid thing tomorrow._

He strolled around the room, looking for Greta. _There she is. H_ e mentally slapped himself for coming here. But he couldn't help smiling at her because she's getting all wasted, _It's so cute_ he thought. 

Greta is funny and fierce. She was born in Sacramento and grew up in river park neighborhood. Her parents are such a lovebirds and she have always wanted to fall hopelessly in love with someone. She have dated many but no one ever have swept her off guard. Armie and her are pretty close since college and they've never been to a lot of parties that are so rowdy and wild as this one. She's having a good time. 

"Heyyyy armaaaaaand" she almost tripped on something but armie caught her by her waist. 

"I..I told you this.. this a pajama party" she pulled him by the collar and started to remove his jacket revealing the most ugliest pj ever "what are you wearing?" she eyed him up and down and yelled " Are you wearing a tracksuit?" 

"I borrowed it" Armie replied looking utterly confused at her comment. 

_Goddamit you said it's a pajama party and I'm wearing one_ he wanted to scream. "This is a frat party, you have to get drunk and look hot" with that she turned around and yelled "watch and learn, baby" 

_Wait, is she wearing a pj shorts that says WHORE?_ Armie laughed at that. 

_She's the best._

And that's when armie noticed that boy. He was wearing a yellow sleeveless hammer hoodie. Had a ball cap on that's turned back. The boy was gyrating his hips, the crowd went wild. Everyone's eyes was on him. 

_I have seen him somewhere._ He couldn't look away. 

Greta coming to him holding drinks. "UCLA!!!!! WOOO" she hollered as he takes the drinks she offered. He turned toward the boy again. 

_He is gone. What the actual he..._ "You looking for me?" The voice startled him but he recovered immediately. He's here - Armie still not sure but he remembered this beautiful face. 

"Do I know you?" _I definitely met him_ "Armand Hammer of Summer Camp weehawken.... I'm Timothee Chalamet the boy who you kissed? and wait you never let me kiss you back" he laughed 

_Woah... timmy..._ "Hey, yeah wow... ye.. yes I do remember you" 

"What do you... what are you doing at a party of frat? Do you go here?" 

"No no I go to MIT, but I um.. I have family thing, and I grew up in santa monica" Armie cannot believe he met timmy like what, in a decade after? 

"MIT ? Wow you grew up to be a lot smarter than me" timmy giggled _God he's cute, he should do that alot_

"Yeah, sometimes my neck gets sore" _this would make him laugh_

"Why?" 

"Because, my brain soooo, big... " armie finished it dramatically. 

Timmy didn't laugh like he did before but he's grinning from ear to ear as he held Armie's gaze. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"I Like You" timmy just said unhesitatingly. His gaze made him uneasy. He wants to look away, he always does. 

"What, why... You don't even know me... " He's not easily frightened but there's something about this boy that made him want to growl. 

"I Like You" timmy said again but it looks like he isn't expecting armie to say anything back. _He's sweet...._

Armie didn't know what to say. But he managed " I have to go to this stupid thing tomorrow, you wanna come with me?" 

Timmy had that same smile but he was taken a back, only a little with what armie said. "Yeah sure, I'll come with you.... what is it?" 

"Some stupid thing" 

T's POV

  


"I wanted to leave you with something Michael said to me almost everyday at the lab. It's Einstein... there are only two ways to live your life. One as if nothing is a miracle and the other as if everything is a miracle. For Michael, there was no bigger miracle than his family. His sons Armand and Viktor and his wife Dru." The man finished his eulogy.

When armie asked timmy he didn't realise that it was an intimate family stuff, _a funeral._

He looked at armie and his family. They never met each other but he feels sorry for the loss. 

"Mom, meet timothee. Timothee this is my mom and that's viktor my brother. And that's his lover rose" "Girlfriend... and my best friend" viktor said. _Woah_

"Um... I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Hammer" timmy said as he hugged her firmly. She returned the hug and smiled at timmy warmly "oh well, thank you and I didn't know you were dating someone armie" she turned to him. 

"Oh, I'm not... he's uh... I met him last night in this frat party I went to" Armie said without blinking. His expression is unreadable.

"It was a really nice funeral" timmy said. 

He strolled around the house and glanced at the interior decorations. He really is rich timmy thought. He looked at Michael's picture. He can see the resemblance. _Well... RIP Mr.Hammer, I like your son and I'm gonna ask him out..._ he laughed at himself as if it were an inside joke between him and michael.

He looked outside the window and watched the exchange between armie and dru... He was helping his mother with her blanket and holding her in the same way he held timmy when he cried in the summer camp, _ten years ago._

_Look... I'm not really an affectionate person_ timmy recalled that. 

_Who told you that you are not an affectionate person armie?_

Armie walked him out. "Thanks for coming, I'm glad you stayed" he said. 

"Me too... so I'll call you or something..." but before he continued armie said " Timmy you're wonderful... if you're lucky, you're never gonna see me again" Timmy didn't know what to say. _Have I been reading him wrong all along?_ he simply nodded and bid armie a goodbye. 

He got in the car and drove away. _He probably never liked me_. 

_I let him go, once again..._

_**Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis playing on the radio.** _


	3. Meet cutes and reunions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. And lots of things are happening. I'm sure you all are going to love this one. Plot is moving forward. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not writing any explicit sex scenes between greta and sersha... it is only implied... but they will have some fluff in between... 😘🙏

**Los Angeles, 2019 - Flea Market**

Greta's POV

Greta was going to cook italian roasted fish. Cooking every sunday is her ritual. Armie loved anything she cooks.

Armie is with his brother viktor here too. He's finishing the college this year and today they're celebrating his graduation.

She stalled in front of a tent as she looked at the fillets. _It looks fresh_.

She was suddenly elbowed by someone behind and it made her jump. As she turned around she was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. _Woah wait..._ _what the fu..._

"I'm sorry, I was in a rush... I didn't mean to scare you.. " the girl babbled.

"It's okay, it's fine... have I seen you before? Wait I have... yes... we went to the same college... UCLA..." greta comes back to her senses.

"Yeah, you're greta right?... your parents are the loveliest people... they helped me move my boxes... sophomore year... wait I'm here with uh..." she looked around "hey timmy....."

Timmy is with lily, they're goofing around and giggling like kids. They mostly talk in french that no one would actually understand.

Lily is all grown up and she's now dating timmy after they've met once on a blind date. She immediately recognized him and they hit it off from there. Timmy genuinely liked her but something is always off about their relationship. His friends never really liked Lily.

"Hey" timmy waved back "I'll be right back" he walked toward the girl but he immediately turned around and called lily saying "hey pick up something like kettle corn" lily laughed at that.

"Timcha, look.... it's Greta... " _how does she remember my name -_ greta wondered. "And what's your name, again?"

"Uh... Saoirse..." she smiled. _Good god, she's so cute_.

"Heyyyy Greta... how are you?" They hugged. "I haven't seen you like in what... oh my god...." they were grinning at each other.

"Timmy....." a voice startled all of them. "Armie?"

Armie's POV 

"Armie...." timmy cannot believe his eyes.

"What is this, the peach pit?" sersha laughed at her own joke. "Hey, that was the 90210 reference" she laughed again.

"Yeah, you're like, super straight... Greta said

"Except.... I am not... " the girl giggled. Greta rolled her eyes but there was a hint of smile in the corner of her lips.

Armie and timmy were looking at each other for very long. Armie smiled. This time he didn't look away and he's happy to see timmy again in what, like 4 years after?

_I still feel bad for pushing him away...._

They smiled at each other until timmy broke the silence "what are you doing here?"

"I just moved here a week ago... I.. I'm doing my residency at the Westwood teaching hospital..." Armie said.

Lily snaked her arms around Timmy's waist from behind and said "hi.... " to armie.

"Lily, this is.. is armie... armand hammer"

"Hiie, how du you du?" She kissed armie like a French girl she's.

"And this our friend.. uh greta..." Timmy's appaled and his face is as red as beet.

"Hiie, how du you du?" her accent is funny and it made greta go "how do I whaaaa...?"

But the girl seem to greet everyone and kissed them. _She's sweet._

Armie watched Timmy's face for a few seconds.

 _Is he happy seeing me here? Why does he look like that? Is he blushing?_ he asked " You remember my brother viktor right?, he's just finishing the school here... viktor you remember timmy?" Viktor nodded.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you guys in like..."

"Since dad's funeral..." the brothers said in unison.

"Aww, sad..." _hell she's back again._

 _What now_ armie thought...

"Okay, we should, we should head out... so um..." armie said as he looked at lily one more time.

"Yeah, wait we should too... you know um... we should hang out... let me just" timmy pulled out the phone from his pocket " I'll get your number" he said.

"Yeah, just give me your phone... I'll put it in there" he eyed lily one more time. _Why do I hate her already_. _I don't even know her..._

"Yeah, that's probably... easier..." Armie hands back the phone and looked at lily one last time and smiled.

"We rilly have thu be sumwer now... so" the french girl said

"Yeah" timmy said "we should.. we should..." 

"Totally, totally..." Armie smiled and bid everyone goodbye.

_I don't think we will see each other again... will we?_

\--------------------

**One day ago.... Location : Hollywood, LA 2020**

Timmy's POV 

Timmy on the sets. They're shooting today. It was the busiest week in the month, the call sheets of everyone is planned out accordingly and they're on a verge to finish the final schedule of the show. The season is about to start next week.

Elizabeth chambers. The head production executive of the show is so excited. She congratulated everyone in the spot. Timmy walked out of the set watching the exchange between the co stars of the show.

The girl ran after him and said "Hey, benji... good scene..." she said but he just thanked her closed the caravan door on her face.

Timmy watched the entire thing and the girl turned and spotted timmy. There was an actual awkwardness written across her face.

"Sari... I told you to play hard to get..."

"I'm incredibly easy to get" said the girl and walked away.

"Timmy..." _oh God its elizabeth_

"You were.. you were going to ask me something before the break... what was it?"

"Yeah.. I...."

"Wait wait wait... fuck, fuckety-fuck... what was it? Stop..."

"I.."

"Oh you wanted to know if you could get off early to see your dad.. which is yeah... is totally fine..." she grinned as she said.

"Thank you.."

"By the way tell your dad, it's my favorite. show. ever... love it, own it, lost it and bought it again.." she laughed "Great Scott" she hollered "you probably hear that alot, dont you ?"

"Not that much" timmy wanted to roll his eyes but he simply smiled as she waved him a goodbye.

 _Funniest woman you'll ever meet_ timmy laughed at himself

\----------------

**Click, click, click by Bishop Allen is playing in the car.**

Timmy loved this song. He hummed along the tune. He reached the villa.

He and his dad lived together in the same house but now he moved out. Staying with Saiorse, helps him with his writing.

He rang the bell, "hello" said a robotic voice. "Hey Philippe it's timmy"

"Come in" the gate opened. As he walked toward the backyard he caught his dad working out. _It looks strange..._

"Hey, dad.... what are you doing?"

"Hey.... caro... check it out... vinyasa yoga and the army ranger work out... I combined em..."

 _Whaaaaat_... "wow that's impressive"

"I'm gonna do a video I think... vinyasa power..."

 _Shit_... timmy wanted to laugh...

"Good, I can almost see where your muscles go..."

"Huh... very funny... wait... Hit me!"

"Dad, I'm not gonna hit you...I dont wanna hurt you" timmy laughed.

"Come on, give me your best shot" he pressed "come on, hit me before I get hernia" he ground his teeth and it made timmy broke out in a laughing fit.

He didn't wanna offend his old man. He went for a hug and Marc gave up. They hugged tight. Ever since timmy moved out his dad always missed him. "Let's go and... smoke some weed..." he winked as he said it.

Timmy followed him rolling his eyes.

"So, how's the show going...?" Marc asked "Its going great dad... I mean its about high schoolers who sing, dance and blog..."

"At least you're writing, and that's what's important.."

"No I'm an assistant"

Marc gave him a look and continued "well, at least they have seen your writing..."

"Not yet.." before his dad says something timmy put a folder in front of him opening it saying " I wanted to get your opinion on this episode I wrote" he placed the script in front of marc.

Marc read Timmy's name and cried "that's my boy" he fake teared. _God...._

"I'll take a look at it and... I'll call somebody..." he said it in a concerned voice.

"No, no dad... dont do... dont call anyone.. just read and tell me what you think..." Marc nodded.

_Phew_...

"So... are you having sex...?"

"Eeww dad... but yeah I'm having sex... "

"Well, if you need pointers... you know... I can help you out... if there's one thing you learn after two failed marriages, it's how to eat kitty" he puffed out the smoke.

_Whatta weirdo..._

"Anyone else special?..."

"Nope... not since lily... "

"Its been a year... it's time to move on..."

Yes, timmy broke up with lily one year ago. Do the math, my readers.... (*wink* *wink*)

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway, dad?"

A puppy walked in. _Wait. Its lily's. Freckles... Is she here?_

A girl ran after the puppy and she was wearing a two piece.

Timmy watched her as she picked up the puppy and looked up at him.

_LILY...._

_Dude...seriously.._.?timmy eyed them both. Shellshocked. _Well I wasn't expecting this._

"You dhidhint thell him yeht? .... damn..." she ran back inside.

Timmy pointed at the direction "what's this??...."

"Timmy I wanted to tell you and I was just about to tell you... " timmy coughed.

"How long...?"

"Well, not lo.."

"No,wait... tell me how long?"

"She need a place to stay and you know her landlord is a D-Bag...." Timmy's confused "Christmas, I ran into her in a Christmas party... we got to talk and it was about you mostly..."

Timmy punched him hard now and of course he broke his arm. "Ah.. ah..." they both grunted.

"It looked so soft... your stomach..."

"Well, it's not... uhhh that really hurt"

"You're fucking my ex girlfriend?"

"Well... yeah bu... she's so hot... you know" marc tried to look ashamed but HE WASN'T.

"I know how hot she is..." "That's rilly sweeth, thank you guys..." lily yelled.

"Fuck you!" _Damn_... she ran back inside.

"Timmy... I know I'm not the perfect dad... but the worst thing you can do in life is to say no to love..." timmy wanted bang his head through the wall.

"And I think she loves me..." marc yelled as timmy walked away.

_Fuck me...._

\--------------------

"Oh pony..." sersha put an ice bag on Timmy's hand as he laid his head on the counter.

He is on the verge of tears. _Life sucks_ timmy thought

"Where did you punch?... on the wall?... "

"No, I punched my dad's bloody ass six pack..."

"Pony, what's wrong?"

"He's fucking my ex girlfriend sersh..." her eyes go big.

"Who???... lily?"

Timmy nodded.

"Well, your dad deserve her because she fucked her ex's dad and she deserves him because he's an asshole... it's settled timmy..."

"No...."

"Yes... you need to get even... go have sex with one of his ex girlfriends..."

"Stoooooop"

"Pony, I think you need to move on... she chose your dad over you?... that sounds like choosing an 8 track over an ipod"

"Alright, I'm gonna do this..."

"You're gonna do what?... "

"I'm gonna call everyone in my phone until someone agrees to sleep with me..."

"Good... that's strong... toast to that..." someone's at the door.

"Greta...." sersh squealed

"Greta????" _Why is she here?_

"Hey, how are you?" Timmy wondered how greta and sersha are now friends??

"Timmy, I met her again last night in the bar... and we...?"

"We kissed last night..." greta said. Timmy almost fell off the bar stool.

_Okay, so now how did this happen?_

"Wow, I'm happy for you guys..." Sersha hugged timmy and squealed happily... She got her best friend's approval.

Of course greta seems like a genuine girl and she's also nice to her. Timmy could say the way they looked at each other.

"Uhm... I'll see you guys tomorrow... I'm going to the bar... later..." he kissed them goodbye and drove off to the nearest bar.

He's definitely getting laid...

_Who should I call? Therese? Nah she rejected me the last time I called for a fuck, emma? No the same... how about jason? Nope he recently got hitched. Didn't he?... Anita? God that bitch almost bit my tongue off... Armie??? Armie.... No... he wouldn't wanna sleep with me... I mean, why would that greek god would even want me? He's probably fucking someone or may be in love with someone... or even worse... what if he's married... ugh... he just started his residency... who would marry that early ? But anyway, I'm not gonna call that Greek god asshole... I'd probably get drunk and drown in my own self pity._

Timmy is now drunk... its 2.50pm in the after noon. He's holding his phone. Unlocked it... he sees ARMIE.... _NOPE_

4.05 PM- Unlocks his phone and checked his instagram.... "armiehammer"... _NO_

6.45 PM- Timmy's so drunk to drive.

 _God I need to call sersha so she could pick me up, wait where is my phone?..._ unlocks his phone.

Armie

Timmy's fingers are shaky... his hand accidentally (not really) touched the dialer.

"Timmy?..."

"Armand... hey armieee" timmy whined.

"Timmy,what's wrong...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate cliffhangers too... but the good news is the next chapter is almost ready... and I'm going to update asap. Stay tuned.... xoxo


	4. Hold him closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's my next chapter starts from where we left off. And things are getting a little intense from here.

**Day 1**

Armie's POV

"Timmy,what's wrong" 

"Do you have some place I could put my boner?" 

Armie laughed so hard. "Tim... where are you?... are you okay?"

"I'm not... could you help me though...?" 

"What do you want, do you... do you want me to call an uber for you?... are you alone?" _God where is he?_

"Yeah, call me an uber and give him your address, hammer..." 

Timmy's just drunk. He probably needs someone to pick him up and drop him off safely back home. But there's something about this whole thing worried armie. 

Something tells him that Timmy's not feeling good. "I'll come and pick you up in 10 minutes, just tell me where you are..." 

"A bar" 

"Which bar?" 

"A bar that's nearest to the place I live" 

Armie couldn't help but smile at the way Timmy replied. He's so cute...

"Well, where do you live and the bar have any name?" 

"Don't know hammer, cant see..." 

"I'll find you..."

Armie called greta. _She probably knows where he lived._ He called her. "Greta, hi... do you know where timmy lives?" 

"Yes, I do... what's it armie? You alright?"

"I'm okay, timmy just called me... he's drunk and he needs help"

"Well, yeah he wasn't okay when I last saw him" 

"Just do something, text me the address so I can find him" 

"Okay, I'll do it"

Greta texted. Armie is driving through the neighborhood and he googled all the nearest bars and looked for him. 

He finally found the boy crouching down, crying. The face is hidden but armie can definitely tell that its timmy.

"Hey, timmy.." 

"Armieeeeee, you're here...omg you found me??..."

Armie laughed. "I found you"

Timmy's face changed and his skin go pale as he threw up. Armie held his head firmly and rubbed his back. 

Timmy was going to faint and armie scooped him up and carried him to his car. 

_He's is so lite, like a kitten_ armie smiled 

Armie looked at the sleeping timmy. He can never leave him alone tonight. He's sick and saoirse isn't home either. So he drove back to his own place. Greta is home. She looked at timmy and gave armie a proud smile.

Armie's room is big enough for two people. But he never bought anyone home.

His boyfriend adam and him are generally busy and they always choose to have sex during the weekends at Adam's since the ladies in the house never really liked the idea of two men having sex like mad men. 

Yeah, sex with adam is so great. But the romance is barely there. They dont even kiss that much. 

Armie laid timmy slowly on the bed and covered him. He placed two advils and a glass of water. 

He went to the bathroom and took the shower. When he came back timmy was sitting, confused look on his face. 

  
"Hey timmy, you okay? ... here you need to have some wat.. " timmy puked again. Oh jesus. 

Timmy soiled his sweater and pants. "I'm sorry..." timmy cried.

Armie took pity on him. He couldn't watch timmy like this. He gently removed his clothes and put them on laundry. He made him drink some water and put him down to sleep.

 _I'm going to sleep on the couch, I guess..._ Armie was about to leave, timmy pulled him and said "you can sleep here" 

"Probably not a good idea..." 

"Please...." timmy whined like a baby.

It melted armie.

"I'm scared... I dont want to be alone.."

Well this is new for armie but he couldn't deny when timmy asked him that way. He never did this before. But he wanted somehow to protect this baby like timmy at all cost. He stayed. 

But they slept on their respective sides. 

"Thank you, armie" 

"Good night, timmy" Armie smiled as he drifted off to sleep.

Timmy's POV

Next morning.... _the alarm goes off?? No someone is talking louder... whose voice is that?_ "Hey, boy wake up..." a girl giggled.

Timmy opened his eyes and blinked at a girl he never have seen before.

"I'm dakota... Armie's roommate..." 

"Oh... uh ... hi Dakota..." _wait why I'm naked_

Dakota laughed again. "I like this boy greta" she got up and ruffled Timmy's hair before she stroms out the door. 

Greta slowly sat beside timmy and gave him a flirtatious smile. Timmy's brows shoots up.. _wait... whaaattt_

"Greta... did we... did we have.."

"Yeah, we had sex, I really liked it...." _oh boy_

She continued "I didn't know that my body could handle that much pain... and ... that I would like it..." 

_Woahhh_

"You're up...."

"Armie... fuck... " 

"Feeling any better?"

"Did I have sex with anyone in this apartment last night?" 

"No, you didn't" Armie said hint of smile in his face.

Everyone's apologised and laughed at Timmy. He felt relieved.

He is purely annoyed "yeah that's... thats funny... let's make fun of the hung over naked guy..." he looked down. He was wearing no pants. _Why the hell am I naked?..._

"You threw up on your clothes and I had to put them on laundry... you slept naked but nothing happened..." armie said. 

"You dont have to be embarrassed, we're all doctors here... we see hundreds of penises every week..." 

"Yeah I pulled out a penis from a vitamin water, yesterday" dakota deadpanned. 

"I think we should leave timmy, let him get changed.... I'll go get your clothes from the drier" armie said and everyone left the room. 

Timmy banged his head on the pillow and screamed. _I hate myself._

Timmy was taking the pill. And he spilled some water when armie suddenly barged in. _God my head still hurts..._

Armie handed him the clothes. 

Timmy covered his crotch with the pillow. He looked up at armie who was having a kind smile on his face. 

"How did I end up here?"

"You called last night, and told me you have an emergency... and I picked you up from the bar..." armie lied 

"No... how did I end up here... and not my own place?..." 

"Dont you remember anything?" Armie asked 

"I don't" 

"Well, that's what happened timmy and I didn't know where you lived so I bought you home..." Armie said expressionless.

"That's all?" 

"That's all... no then you did this thing... with your..." Armie gyrating his hips ..." like a dance?"

"I shook my dick at you?"

"Yeah... no no wait... it was good... it was like you were cheering while you were doing "ohhh look at my dick" he gyrated his hips again... it made timmy laugh. 

_Why are you so gorgeous, hammer...?_

Timmy shook his head in disbelief... _God I'm hopeless..._

"I was just joking, you didn't do any of such things here?" Timmy's relieved. _Phew_

"Did you see my penis?"

"Of course I looked, you really have a nice penis, timmy" he winked at the boy. 

  
"I hope I didn't embarrass myself..." timmy recalled yesterday's events. "My dad is... my dad's dating my ex girlfriend..." 

"I'm so sorry, timmy..." there was a concern in his voice. He immediately filled the gap between them and sat beside timmy. 

I'm a mess ... I'm a fucking mess and I hate it 

Armie moves closer and he puts his arm around timmy like he did once in that summer camp 15 years ago... _wait what's going on,_ timmy thought.

"Hey.... it's gonna be okay...." Armie said. He looked at timmy. His gaze are wavered between Timmy's eyes and his lips. _I need to leave._

Timmy tried to move away but armie pulled him and starts to rub his shoulders in a soothing motion. "Hey, trust me. I'm a doctor... you're too stressed". 

It felt heavenly _but if I don't leave now then there's gonna be a tr..._ "ahhhhhh, please..." timmy shrugged himself away and got up. 

He was now standing infront of armie completely naked but covering his hardened cock with his pants.

"I think... I need to leave, I have to go to work... uhm armie... thank you for your...."

Armie pulled him closer and looped his arms around Timmy's waist. Their lips were only inches apart and the sudden change in the air makes timmy gulp for some oxygen. 

"Thanks armie... seriously man..." now timmy found the voice. Someone has to remind this isn't where it supposed to... "yeah, that's no problem tim..." There's something in his voice that made his toes curl. 

He slowly removed armie's robe as he looked deep into the bluest eyes he's ever seen. Timmy cannot believe they were just goofing around like kindergartners minutes ago. _Are we doing this now?_

"I don't want you to be late to your work" timmy said 

"I know" Armie nudged his nose made timmy to look him up. 

"You do know we will both be late if you keep doing this..." he nudged back "don't you armie?... 

"I know" 

"Then stop... " he begged.

"I know..." 

Timmy can't take it anymore. He swiped his tongue like a little kitten which flicked something inside armie. 

And that was it for him... he crushed his lips against the boy's. And there was loud knock at the door...

"Armie....." 

"Kota, what's it?" 

Timmy giggled at his tone. 

"We're getting late!" 

"Yes...." he looked at the boy and said "I'm gonna be running late..." his voice now softened.

"Okay, see you at the hospital" she snickered as she said and everyone's left them alone. The apartment is empty now.

Armie scooped him off the ground and threw him on his bed, head on the pillow. "Off off off off and off" he removed his robe completely.

He lowered himself to resume the kissing but timmy stopped him. 

"Armie??" _You sure??_ he didn't ask him but the look in Armie's eyes proved him that he understood the non verbal cues.

"I need you" Armie said it in that voice again. Timmy steels himself and held his arms tightly as armie resumed where he left before dakota knocked them out of the bubble. 

They kissed each other. Tongues fought for the dominance. It wasn't clumsy. Everything about the kissing felt so right and it scared timmy so much. 

_What if armie is only doing this out of pity? The state he might have seen me last night made him feel bad for me. What if this is a one time thing?_

"Hey, hey timmy relax.... we don't have to do anything you don't want to, you hear me?" Just like how the "non verbal cues" worked earlier between them. 

_Fuck this...._

He pulled armie into another bruising kiss. 

Armie broke the kiss and he looked as if he was in a need for some oxygen... for a second but he immediately latched his open mouth on Timmy's earlobe, sucking on it. 

Timmy moaned out of pleasure. He wanted more. Armie trailed down his way to his clavicle and kissed timmy softly there and looked up at the pair of hazels before he goes for his mouth. It left timmy breathless. They kissed like starved men. 

Armie trailed down further kissing his sternum as he tucked one of his nipples between his fingers. Timmy wanted to scream. LOUDER... then armie kissed and sucked the nipples and tortured timmy further leaving them bruised and punished. Timmy's cock is throbbing. He's scared that he might come untouched. 

"Armie... Armie... I am not... gonna last.." he managed to say.

Armie starts to grind his hips which made timmy arch his back. 

He spiraled his fingers in the dark curls, gave them a gentle tuck and kissed his pulsating mouth as he ground himself languidly on Timmy's hard cock.

"Armie... I...I'm..gonna come... please..." and kept moving his hips upwards more friction. Armie held him still and before timmy protested he went down and took him into his mouth...

"FUCK" timmy screamed louder. Neighbors could've heard and but armie wasn't worried one bit. Timmy can't think about anything else. He's completely blissed out. Armie's mouth worked magically.

Timmy came hard without any warning. Armie kept sucking him until he feels Timmy's cock goes sensitive. 

He catches Timmy's mouth and let him taste his own juice. Timmy's still high. 

Armie pulled away after kissing timmy for a while and made an eye contact. They looked into each other's eyes. 

He got up only after he sensed that the boy is calmed down. He kissed Timmy's eyes one last time as he did. 

"You didn't let me take care of yours" timmy said. 

"Ah... that's no problem... this is about you, TODAY" there was something in his eyes and tone that made timmy realise that there's more of these to come. Timmy's HAPPY. But.... 

"We aren't going to be exclusively a couple... we're just going to have lots of sex... if that's okay with you?" Armie read his mind again?

"That's okay, yeah... it's easier that way... but... "

"I wanna keep seeing you timmy, and I don't wanna hurt you in anyway. I make myself clear about that" 

You cannot promise something like that "okay..." said timmy shrugging. 

Timmy put on his clothes avoiding Armie's eyes. "Okay, I think I'll leave now..." timmy said without looking up pretending to check something on his phone. He heard no response from armie. 

As he was about to leave armie pulled him by his arm and slammed timmy against the door on his back. Timmy was startled by that. Armie bracketed him that held him in a place. 

Armie's phone rang. "Hello.... what? ... okay... I'll be there in ten minutes... sorry... there's an emergency and I need to leave, okay ? But I'll text you" he kissed Timmy's eyes. 

They both parted ways. 

Timmy's phone chimed

Only texts no calls (message from armie) 

Timmy didn't reply but he smiled at himself that this time armie isn't pushing him away or saying goodbye. That's a progress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt with smut. Trust me, reading doesn't make you a great writer but it helped me.


	5. Just Sex Buddies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy obviously wants more. 
> 
> Armie doesn't want more than sex and a little bit of friendship. 
> 
> What's going to happen?

**Day 5**

  
Timmy's POV :

  
Timmy and Saoirse having breakfast at their favorite place, sipping their coffee at the usual seating outside the cafe "I'll go pay for it.." she said and strode inside.

"Thanks sersh..." 

_It's been 5 days since we saw each other. Armie said no phone calls but he barely replies to my text messages. Fuck this. I'm gonna text._

  
T: How are you? Wanna hang out, again?

Timmy pressed sent button but he didn't wait for the reply, he called armie which instantly went to his voice mail after a few rings. 

*beep* "Hey, I just wanted to follow up the text with a phone call. Uhmm...wanted to see if you wanna hang out again...," he saw armie as he was getting out of a car... "that's weird.... you just pulled up in front of the restaurant that I'm eating at..." 

_Wait... who is this guy?_

Armie was laughing at something the guy said.

 _He's so gorgeous but who the hell is this guy_ timmy was watching their exchanges and internally fumed but put on a goofy smile when he saw armie noticed him. 

"Timmy..." 

"Armand... hi..." 

Armie smiled bashfully as he looked at timmy. 

The other guy spoke "Hey, I'm adam.. I'm..." armie cut him off "We work together at the hospital... we have like 15 minutes to get the food, so..." 

_Is he your boyfriend?_

"He's using me for my car..." adam joked and armie laughed. 

_Again._

_Definitely a boyfriend_. 

"You're a doctor too?" 

"Not yet, but hey fingers crossed..." adam quipped

"That's awesome for you..." _Get lost..._

"hey um we're kind of in a rush... uh... it was good seeing you" he half hugged timmy as he was about to leave.

"Wait...." armie looked quizzically as timmy grasped his arm, squeezed a little "you look good... today..." 

Armie's face is beet red and he smiled bashfully.

 _Is he shy or embarrassed?_ Timmy loosened his grip.

 _It's unfair I cant even kiss you right now-_ timmy thought.

Armie walked away with the asshole, he turned and gave timmy one last look before he walked through the door. 

"You piece of shit..." saoirse murmured. 

"Whaat?" 

"Let me ask you something..., did you have sex with armie?" 

"Noooo" _why, how did she find?_ Timmy tried his best to avoid an eye contact with her. She probably would have seen the entire scene.

"Did. You. Have. Sex. With. Armie?" 

"Yes..." confessed nervously. _I cannot hide anything from her. Can I?_

"Yes, yes, yes..." serhsa hollered. _Wait what..._

"Sersh... I'm not supposed to tell anyone..." 

Timmy's phone chimed. "I called him but he didn't call me back, he sent me a text... _wait... now... what...?_

A : Hi.

"What'd he say?" 

"He just texted 'hi'" timmy wants to roll his eyes. Hi?? So Subtle.

"Just hi? With H and I?" Saoirse looked puzzled. 

Timmy puffed louder. _Is he even want to hang out anymore? He said he wants to keep seeing me._

Armie and adam came out holding coffee cups and Salad boxes. As they were about to get in the car they waved at timmy and saoirse. Timmy watched them drove off. 

"Do you really think he's just using him for car?" Timmy asked.

"No, timmy I don't. I think he wants to fuck him in his Prius... and the thing about fucking in Prius, you dont have to feel guilty afterwards" 

"Because of the carbon footprint?" Timmy fake bemused. 

"Right" they both laughed.

_I'm coming for you, hammer._

\------------------------------------

Armie's POV

Dakota and greta were giggling at something adam said. 

"Dr. Levine, can you be more Pacific?" Dakota giggled. She is kind of hot for adam which armie is totally fine with since they're not exactly dating. 

"Wait, metzner talked to me the other day..." Armie said.

"Shut up armie, what did he say?" Dakota's all ears.

"He was like 'Armie you're probably doing it wrong all along' and pulled that debakey from me" he shrugged. Everyone laughed. 

That's when timmy entered the cafeteria that they were eating, holding a balloon that says 'congratz'. 

Greta noticed him "oohh armie..." she gestured him.

Armie watched timmy walked toward the table they were in. He stood up and pulled timmy away. "Whaaaat..." timmy squealed. 

"What are you doing here?" _God, why are you being so cute?_

Timmy was wearing a cute pink cardigan with a white rounded neck tshirt. 

"You didn't call me back, so I thought I'd come here... oh this is for you" timmy handed him the balloon. 

_A balloon? What am I a five year old?_

"Congratz? ... for what? ... for the blowjob?" 

"Yeah, you did a good job... so I thought you deserved a balloon..." timmy deadpanned.

Armie wants to smile but... "I'm working, you can't just show up and give me a ba..."

"What's up with not calling me back?" 

_Oh timmy... Don't do this...not now..._ "look timmy I'm not good at this..."

"At What?... talking?" 

"Yeah talking, communicating, relationship stuff.... it's just .. this is .... if we were in a relationship, I'd become a weird version of myself... and my throat starts constricting, the walls start throbbing... it's like a peanut allergy...an emotional peanut allergy"

"Well, I cant date you either, you're not my dad's type and he's probably straight... so... " he joked.

"Armie, rounds... hey timmy..." greta waved at timmy as she leaves.

"I should probably go..." Armie whispered. He turns to leave but takes the balloon from Timmy before he strode off and yelled "we will be friends..." 

_I can be friends with him. I want to see him and I'm not letting him go once again. But also, I'm not letting my guard down and be vulnerable. And can never have an intense relationship. He's so delicate, I cannot break him. But I can be friends with him._

_I know I can... SHIT..._

\---------‐-----------------------

"With the height difference, it probably looks like I'm kidnapping him... he's too small..." _like a kitten_ "whaaaat?" Armie asked dakota who was looking at him as if he was a kid who refuse to get stitches. (Sorry about the medical humor, my readers).

"You always do this armie... you always find something wrong with everybody who likes you and I date guys who have real problems. I date guys who steal my credit card, and then they tell me it's my fault because I left it out...." Armie laughed at that.

"No seriously, you find these perfect guys, and then you're like, 'it will never work, he's too happy'..." 

"Kota, listen... I know, I'm supposed to want to be in a relationship, but I'd just end up with a broken heart and for worse i am capable of breaking his, he's sensitive, lovely and so very kind and" 

"And you're not?" Dakota laughed. "Look armie, you're going to break his heart... either way..."

  
Armie pulls out his phone and starts typing. 

"What are you doing? Wait... are you texting him?" 

"Yes..." 

"God, the pep talk worked" she kissed armie as she parted ways with him in the hallway.

\---------------------------------

Timmy's POV :

_So, armie wants to be just friends who have sex? Like sex buddies?_

After meeting armie, timmy may have arrived at a conclusion that armie would never want to have a relationship with him. 

_How can we be just friends with what happened between us. He came on to me. He looked at me in a way that no one ever have. The attraction is heavy, the pull is strong and it's mutual. But there is something more that I don't think I can deal with alone. Armie needs to be with me on it._

Timmy would never forget the way armie made him feel. It still sends shivers down his spine. 

_I'm not going there._

Timmy met saoirse halfway when he left the hospital. They decided to have a drink and stopping at a bar.

_**99 problems by hugo is playing.** _

"You shouldn't have gotten him the balloon actually... who do you think you are? The old guy from the UP?" Saoirse said in between her laugh. 

"Wait... you told me to get him a balloon..."

"Well, I didn't think you'd actually do it... it's a terrible idea..."

 _God... I can't believe her..._

"Listen, nobody knows about this... you hear me? No one. It should be between us. And if possible you forget what happened... you hear me sersh? ... hey..." saoirse walked through the door as she snickered. What's she hiding?

Timmy received a text.

A : Where are you?

"Who's texting?"saoirse handed him a beer.

"It's armie, he's asking me where am I?"

"What are you gonna say?"

"I'm gonna say 'Hi, how are you doing' with a winky face." He starts typing.

"Wait... Timmy, it's after 10 p.m... the 'where are you?' text is like saying : hey, I wanna have sex with you, but I just need to know how drunk you are" she said as she winked at timmy.

_Really?_

Flo walked over to them "hey timmy, you bring armie a balloon for him giving you a blowjob?" 

Florence is their best buddy since college. She's working in the bar part time. She's into acting career and they all became pretty inseparable.

They used to share the same place. But flo doesn't live there anymore, since her fiance asked her to move in with him. 

"Did you tell her sersh? God I cant believe you..." timmy gasped.

Saoirse and flo laughed so hard. "Armie just texted him 'where are you?'" 

"Oh timmy, he wants to fuck you" flo giggled.

Timmy banged his head on the table as the girls started to laugh even more at the way timmy reacted. 

"Hey timmy... hey... you want to come back stronger here. Go from a position of power. Something like 'where am I? Why don't you check your pants?'" 

"Flo, shut up... timmy don't write that..." 

"I would not write that..." timmy glared at flo. 

"Good. So, may be you should go like " 'boo, here comes my dick'" 

_Alright, this will go on forever and I need to take my cue and leave before these witchcrafts kill my mood._ Timmy gave a death stare at both. 

That's when timmy received another text saying:

A : Your place in 30?

Timmy smirked at the text and flipped the girls off as he moonwalked away from them.


	6. We are sex friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and some feelings...

  
Day 6 : 12 AM. 

Armie's POV

Armie took an uber. He needs to be at Timmy's place exactly in 5 minutes, but he was already late so he did assume that it would take him another 20 minutes. _Fuck, I'm gonna be late._

Armie doesn't like to be late. He has always been punctual, whether that's an emergency in the hospital or social events with his friends. It was already late when he asked timmy if they can meet. _What if he's already asleep?_

A : I'm gonna be late, sorry I've had to attend a patient. I'll be there in exactly 12 minutes. 

T : 👍

Armie smiled at the text. _Did he just send me a thumbs up?_

Armie hates to keep pushing timmy away. He just want them to cherish every minute they spend together, be good friends and enjoy the sex without feelings get in the middle. 

_It will complicate things. I dont want my heart to be broken by him, it will finish my life. What if i fall in love? And for worse what if he falls in love with me and a day comes that he would realise we are better off without each other?_

Armie arrived at Timmy's, pressed the door bell as he waited for him. Timmy was on call with someone when he opened the door and he gestured armie towards the hallway. 

Timmy looked a bit annoyed and he frowned at armie when he caught armie was watching him. 

_He's pissed at me. So cute._ Armie chuckled. 

"I'll call you later sersh... kiss flo good night for me... yeah... bye..." 

Armie made himself at home, he strolled around Timmy's living room looking at the pictures on the wall. 

They both didn't talk. 

It seemed like timmy was doing that same thing he did when he left Armie's place that morning. _He is pissed off. But for what?_

"Would you like to have anything?, I have some beer..." timmy didn't wait for armie to say anything he went inside the kitchen. 

"Beer is fine... thanks" 

Armie watched Timmy's every move, waiting for the little guy to look at him. 

"Where's saoirse?"

"She's at our friend flo's... her fiance isn't home... so they're having a sleep over... and stop looking at me..." timmy said strolling around the kitchen for no reason. 

Armie couldn't help but laugh at the way Timmy's acting. _Adorable._

Armie now sitting on the counter, keep staring at timmy. He wore the same clothes from that morning. The pink cardigan looked pretty bonny and yet, armie would rather want that off of him. 

"Timmy, stop...." 

"What?"

"Look at me, please...."

Timmy opened the fridge and pulled out a beer for armie, he turned around and noticed that armie now sitting on the kitchen counter. Timmy handed him the tin, still avoiding his gaze. 

_I'm not taking it unless you look at me._

Armie couldn't believe that timmy was still holding the tin for him to take it, not looking up.

_He's pissing me off now._

Timmy slammed the tin on the counter as he turned to leave armie locked him against the counter, gripping timmy's hips so hard. 

  
They stood so close, his hot breath is hitting timmy's hair.

Timmy looked up at armie who was having that same look when when he said "I need you" that morning. 

"I'm mad at you" timmy said in a voice lower than whisper.

"Why?" 

Armie started to kiss Timmy's face. Eyes first, "I don't know" his nose "you are.." his chin "being an assh....." his mouth. 

Armie picked him up off the ground and placed him on the counter as they made out so noisily. 

"You're so beautiful, so so beautiful timmy..." he breathed.

"Why didn't you call me back? I thou...." armie pressed his lips once again to shut timmy up. 

Timmy looped his legs around Armie's waist as he lifted him off the counter. They kissed some more before armie asked where he sleeps. Timmy gestured on his left. 

Armie slammed timmy against the nearest wall he found and started grinding himself against the little guy. _God he is so breakable._

"Do you feel it? Huh?... do you feel how hard you made me...?" 

Timmy shoved his face in Armie's neck, and wrapped his arms more tightly for dear life.

_Is he shy?_

"Do you have condoms and lube?" Timmy just nodded. 

"Clothes off.... NOW..." he commanded. Timmy immediately complied and stared at armie as he was taking off his own. 

"You're staring" timmy looked away.

"Uh... I'm sorry... i... you look...." Armie grabbed him again and manhandled him to the bed.

He made timmy lay on his stomach and he started to give him open mouthed kisses on his neck, he craved for more which made timmy arch his back. It gave armie a better accces to suck on his earlobe. "Where do you keep them?" he breathed 

Timmy reached for the table beside and took a condom and a bottle of lube out. "Here..." he's breathless. 

"Timmy, I'm gonna take you from behind... is that okay?" 

"Mmm-mm"

Armie prepped him by using his long fingers. Timmy was already started to mumble nonsenses and covet for more. "I'm ready....please, I can't..." 

_So greedy._

Armie put on a condom and coated some lube, he slowly pushed himself inside.

Timmy gasped as armie started to move his hips. He held Timmy's neck, sucking and kissing his earlobe. He found a place below his ears that drove the little guy wild and armie loved the sweet noises he made. 

  
And suddenly armie flipped him on his back, positioned himself against timmy and he slammed back once again. 

Timmy, unhoped for such a sudden action, was little taken aback. They fucked like that, gazing at each other. 

"I'm still mad at you..." timmy whispered... 

"Shhhh... no talking...." he fucked timmy a little too hard. 

Timmy wanted to scream when armie's cock found that sweet spot.

Armie could feel that timmy was getting closer.... closer and yeah armie was getting there as well. He took Timmy's cock and stroked until he saw timmy crying and arching his back. Armie fucked him in earnest and deep as he was reaching his own. They almost came together. 

_I loved it...._

  
Timmy's POV

They were laying on their backs, looking at the ceiling. Timmy tried to process everything that just happened. 

_I was definitely mad at him for something... I dont remember for what though..._

Timmy wanted to be held but armie was already so far away. Blissed out look on his face. 

Timmy smiled at himself.

"There were so many interesting things going on, that flippy thing... what was that?" Timmy giggled.

"I don't know, I... I had an idea and I just went with it..." 

"That was a really good call.." 

"Thank you..." 

Timmy was sure that armie had a good time, but something seemed off from the way he replied. _He is distant._

"Can I ask you something?" 

Armie got straight up and was already looking for his clothes. "Shoot..." 

Timmy almost regretted for bringing this up after sex but he couldn't help. "Is Adam you're boyfriend?" 

"No..." armie hesitated but he continued " he isn't my boyfriend but our families are pretty close and they wanted us to be a thing by the time we finished college... we tried dating but it never worked since we knew each other like forever, we aren't close though... we fuck sometimes but that's it..." 

Timmy's head was spinning. "So you guys are fuck buddies too?" 

"Too?" 

"You said you wanted to be my friend and you fucked me, so ... "

"No, we're off now, and we weren't that close..."

"The way you laughed at his jokes said otherwise..." a tinge of jealousy in his tone. 

"Well, I should head out..." armie, now completely dressed. _Already?_

"You wanna ride back to the hospital?" 

"That's alright...I've booked a cab..." _Already?_

 _Fine_... "You know armie, I don't wanna freak you out but um... I'd like to hang out with you in the day time sometime..." 

"Its.. its not really possible... I have no time... I work 80 hours a week, doing 36 hours shifts... what I need is someone who's gonna be in my bed 2am, who I don't have to lie to or eat breakfast with..."

"I hate breakfast.... and lying. And also war..." timmy smirked.

There was something in the way armie looked that timmy couldn't make out.

"So timmy... are we... do you wanna do this?" 

"Do what?"

"Use each other for sex... at all hours of the day and night ... whenever possible..."

"And...?" 

"And nothing else..."

Timmy laughed at armie, shaking his head in a mild distaste. 

"What...? Timmy if you don't wa..."

"I wanna do this... I... uh... I'm in."

"Good, it's gonna be fun.." 

Timmy held a neutral face but his brows are slightly lifted as he nodded. 

Timmy walked him out wearing a robe " you know this is... this is never gonna work, right?" 

"Why not?" 

"Because clearly, you're gonna fall in love with me..." timmy flat out said.

Armie was taken a back. He looked at timmy as if someone shot him but he was also smiling. "Good, so we do this until one of us feels something more, and then we stop..." Armie whispered.

"It wont be me..." 

"Well, It won't be m..." timmy kissed him. _Shut Up._ Armie was startled.

"Good luck with that..." he breathed. The cab just pulled up. Armie regained his composure that has been lost for a second because of that sudden action. He got in but didn't look at timmy. He just waved.

Cab just drove off. Timmy wanted to take a small walk around the neighborhood and just saw someone walking his dog. That man seemed to have noticed him and Armie's little exchanged. 

"We are just sex friends..." 

"That's not possible...." 

_I know man. But who would make that goofball understand that?_

Timmy's phone vibrated.

A : Had a great time. Looking forward to more. 

T : 👍

A : Little Shit! 

Timmy smiled at the text.

**_Yeah that's not possible..._ **


	7. Ground Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are made to be broken... but one by one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you all for your lovely response. I'm so greatful.

**Timmy's POV**

"He fucked you?"

"Flo, don't do this now, it's so early and my head hurts..."

"Just head?"

"Staaaaph"

Flo and saoirse snickered. "We should probably leave him alone. I'm seeing greta today... she's taking me to the movies... would you and timmy wanna join with us?"

"Stop acting as if you'd want us to join with you guys..."

"What do you mean?" Saoirse piqued.

"What do you mean?!" Flo mimicked her. They both started to fist fight which soon became a battle royal when timmy joined them. They were squealing and yelling at each other.

They all got tired eventually.

"Let's netflix and chill timmy... I'll order pizzas for us.." saoirse said breathless.

"That sounds great... timmy can we binge watch the witcher?"

"Whatever you girls decide... let me go wash myself..."

"Eeww... timmy!!!!!" the girls grossed out. Timmy laughed at them.

He took a shower that's longer than neccessary as recalled everything that happened last night. The whole thing with armie seemed so surreal to him.

They've met each other over the past 15 years only to lose in touch for no possible reason. Their attraction towards each other was palpable and the unavoidable pull is truly intense and it has been mutual.

_I know I'm falling so hard for him. I'd very much like to get my heart broken by him, It would be the privilege and I can absolutely live with that. But what about him?. I won't do anything to ruin his happiness. Even if it's only going to last for a while, as far as it doesn't break his precious heart... I am in. I'm not losing him this time._

After the shower timmy felt a little human and threw on a gray t shirt and his favorite pink sweats.

He checked his phone. A few text messages from his colleagues about the show's airing schedule. Nothing from armand, yet. He put the phone on charger and left the room.

"You girls already wolfing down without me?" Timmy gasped. He made himself a room between saoirse and flo on the couch, head on flo's lap and his feet on saoirse. They all watched the show in silence. Timmy fell asleep halfway through the season one. The girls continued to watch, they couldn't stop for the world.

The doorbell rang. "Flo, just answer the door.."

"You answer the door.."

"No, you do it..." the bell rang again, timmy woke up to the sound of the whole environment. _I hate you girls..._

"Fuck sersh, stop squealing for God's sake..." he opened the door only to find the tall guy with a worried look on his face.

"Timmy you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay... you...come on in..." he let armie in.

"I tried... I tried to call you..."

 _But you said no calls._ Armie didn't wait for timmy to respond " you didn't respond to my texts so I tried to call, you didn't answer. So I thought I'd come by..."

"Don't you have 36 hours shift?"

"It's 2 PM, lunch break..."

"Come eat with us... I'll fix something for y.."

"Timmy wait.. you know I'm not here for that..." _Oh boy._ "I came to see if something is wrong.. you're okay right?"

"I'm okay... I'm sorry that you had to come all this way to see if I'm.."

"No, I thought you didn't want this... I know I push you away but..."

"Armie, I said I'm in."

"So we're doing this, right?"

"Yep..."

"Oh... I didn't know you had company..." armie said as he saw flo walked over to them gaping.

"You're armie?" Flo threw herself on him and hugged him tight.

"Welcome to our miserable world. Timmy told me everything about you..." flo is being her nonsensical self.

"All good I hope.." armie eyed at timmy puzzled look on his face.

Flo just winked at him.

"She's being over dramatic, she's an actress and by the way.. Flo this is armie, armie this is flo, the maniac" she punched his arm.

Saoirse joined them as well. "Hey armie..." she smiled. "You should join us for lunch..."

"No no, I was here in the area, thought I'd drop by to say hi..."

"Do you now?" Flo winked again.

"Girls leave him alone..."

Timmy walked him out. "Sorry about flo... she's the best but trust..."

"Timmy, your friends are amazing... greta always mentioned... don't worry I'm used to being trolled by my main girls." Armie said with a smile, shaking his head.

"I'll see you soon then?"

"Same time, tonight?" "Deal..."

**Armie's POV**

Day 14 :

The whole car is shaking, the windows all fogged up while armie and timmy were having sex in the back of Timmy's car.

They've been on the same pattern for almost a week but due to Armie's change in schedule he called timmy for a quickie. Timmy was punctual, and they wasted no time. "This is our first car sex..." timmy jested.

"Ha... thanks for reminding me why we're having sex in a damn car..."

"Why?"

"Timmy we can put your pretty mouth for a better use " he teased but when their lips connected it turned into an intense makeout session. Armie loved the way timmy tasted. 

_He smells great too._

Armie was taking him as they both laid on their left, with armie spooning him. They found this position to be more comfortable after trying and switching many times. "Aaah aaa...rm...mieee..." timmy was making all kinds of noises which sometimes made armie wonder if he's singing.

Armie scooped him up sitting and placed timmy on his lap as they continued to grind until he was inside again. Timmy moaned.

"God, you're so good at this..."

"I know..." he sucked Timmy's throat, careful not to give him hickeys. It's an intimate thing for armie and he tried so hard not to dive in to that part yet. But i will someday. He squeezed Timmy's ass and glid himself languidly.

"Armie I'm close..."

Timmy loved when they almost came together the first time. So everytime they fucked timmy would tell him that he is getting there so they can come together. Today they of course planned for a quick sex but..."fuck... armieee..." he cried.

Armie increased the speed, fucking timmy so hard and wrapped his long fingers around his cock, a few strokes right before he felt like he is going to come.

They both grunted loudly as they came together. _Wow_.

\----‐------------‐--------‐--------

"God... I'm gonna be late..."

Armie was getting dressed and he turned only to find that timmy was still naked looking at him intently with a soft smile on his face.

_Why does he make such faces after sex?_

"You're not getting dressed?"

Timmy smiled, shaking his head said "yeah.... I'm... sorry.."

_Wait... He wants to be held after..._

"Hey, tim.."

"Yep..."

"Do y...?

"Armie it's getting already late...you should go back..." he said with a sad looking face.

"I won't unless you look at me..."

"I need to get changed..."

"Then get changed..." armie joked.

"I will... once you leave me alone..." still not looking at him.

Armie pulled timmy into a bear hug. "We probably shouldn't snuggle but if that's what you need after sex we ca..." timmy put his fingers on Armie's to shush him up.

"I'm good... now get out..."

They said goodbye as timmy drove off.

Armie hated that look on his face. Of course they had established some ground rules. Started with **no fighting, no lying, no jealousy and no more deeply staring into each other's eyes** _which timmy makes it too hard sometimes._

 _Snuggling is fine... only for a while... after sex... that doesn't hurt... I care about timmy, he's my friend and I can still care about him. But only that.._. Armie decided.

A : Drive safe.

T : 👍

_Little Shit._


	8. Jealousy gets you nowhere

**Saoirse's POV**

**Day 24**

"Oh my gosh G, you got me a vinyl?" 

It's soairse's birthday week. Greta can't think of anything more romantic and rusty. Saoirse is so old school and she liked stuffs like that.

Greta can't wait till her birthday, to see that most beautiful smile that will make her heart sing. "Like it or not?" 

"Like it? G I love it..." saoirse paused, she looked at greta as if she hung the moon and stars too in her own little skies... "So so much..." 

They kissed. And that's when they got distracted by the noises that's coming from Timmy's room. 

"Ah... timmy, don't stop.... don't you dare..." Armie screamed. 

"Do you think they know we can here them?" Greta asked.

"I don't think so..."

"You should tell them to keep it down... you know that's why I never let armie bring Adam home..." 

Saoirse gasped. "Adam?"

"Yeah, one time as I heard them making awful noises, me and dakota thought they were strangling each other..." 

Saoirse laughed... "Then what happened..." 

"We almost barged in together only to find them in an inappropriate state... God... I'm still trying to come out of it..."

Saoirse laughed more. And they resumed what they were about to do. But again they got distracted.

Saoirse was full on rage when she forcefully knocked on the door from where they have been hearing SEX NOISES. 

"Greta came over, you guys are distracting us. We can't focus on our own sex life... Can you guys may be keep it down a little bit?" 

"...." 

"Guys... you.."

"Sersh if you don't leave right now I'm gonna walk over there and punch you, Stark Naked..." timmy yelled back, panting.

_Jack Ass._

"You're gonna pay for this..." sersh challenged him but she left them alone. 

"Timmy's being mean to me..." saoirse whined like a baby.

"You'd probably meaner than him when he gets in the middle of our sex marathon this week..." she pulled saoirse closer and started kissing her jaw. 

"I can't hate him you know, he is... hey stop... " 

"What.... babe I missed you... kiss me come on..." 

They made out for a while and snuggled afterwards. "We should all hang out..."

"Like?.."

"Like all of us... our friends..." 

"That's a great idea... how about this Sunday?"

"That sounds great..."

Saoirse was so happy and she wasn't realizing when she suddenly blurted out"I love you..." _OMG oops...._

Greta's eyes grew bigger but her gaze softened once she processed everything.

They were looking at each other. Greta was so unhoped for such an openness. Saoirse is so easy to read and with that look in her face she could tell she would never take it back. "I love you too Saoirse" 

They kissed again. 

**Timmy's POV**

**Day 25**

  
Timmy having a 3D glasses on as he was looking at something like an amused kid. "It looks like it's coming right at me..." 

Armie infront of him completely naked, putting on a show.

Timmy loved Armie's cock and he always gets wonderous of how big and beautiful it looked, tasted and felt inside of him.

"We should name your cock..." 

"Mmmmh what do you have in mind??" he asked as he was kissing Timmy's throat. 

"Promise me you won't be provoked..." 

"I won't..." Armie said laughing at how cute Timmy's being right at the moment. 

"Giant Giggler" 

"Whaaaaat?"

"It's cute...." 

"Don't you ever call my penis cute timmy.." 

He's definitely provoked. 

"I didn't wear a purple sock on it to put on a strip show..." timmy rolled his eyes.

"No.... hard pass... hard pass... don't you ever call my penis cute, even if it dressed up like a care bear and its giving you a care stare..." 

"Then don't dress up your penis... Ever..." timmy giggled. That earned him a bite and they started to fist fight which soon turned into a vigorous make out session, and further into an another round of fucking. 

"I should go..." 

"Alright..." said timmy looking at his phone. "Hey, Armie wait... saoirse texted... she wants all of us to hang out in the park...This sunday" he gaped at armie.

"That's ...that's sounds alright.." 

"It means your friends too... you okay with that?..." timmy didn't want anything that makes him uncomfortable. 

"Yeah, yeah... I mean kota will be thrilled and... yeah I'll ask adam as well..." 

"But you said you guys aren't very close..." I'm not supposed to be jealous.

"Yeah, but... um... more the merrier right?... and kota will be happy too..." armie shrugged. 

"F'course... you can bring whomever you want..." he shrugged too

"It's... um.. great..." he half hugged timmy.

"See you soon..." 

And then he left. Armie asked him not to walk him out everytime he comes over. According to him 'It's a boyfriends thing to do'. So timmy stayed back until he heard the cab drove off. 

He walked over to the living room only to find saoirse trying to fix her vinyl box.

Timmy hugged her from behind. "Don't touch me..." Saoirse squealed.

"Umm sorry bubble... I didn't mean to yell at you..." timmy said put on a sad face. _That would do._

"I hate you..." 

"I will make it up to you.." timmy said charmingly touching her chin and that made her half smile but she was still mad. JESUS 

"Pay me back by doing all the dishes. I'm going for shopping.." 

"Yes ma'am. Always at your service..." saoirse punched him. _OW_

"So who got you this?." 

Saoirse swat him away. "Don't touch it... G's gift...for me... she couldn't wait till my birthday..." she said dreamily with her sweet smile.

Timmy feels so happy for his best friend and he hugged her. "I didn't get you anything bubble... " 

"You're my gift.." saoirse wiped her fake tears. And they laughed. 

"Seriously, you up for sunday right?... no last minute blow offs?"

"I asked armie... he said he will be there..."

"Woooop" she hollered. "I'm thrilled.." 

_She and kota will get along._

  
\-------------------------

**Day 29 : Sunday**

The weather was perfect. They all have decided to meet in the park. Saoirse and greta were already present when Dakota and Adam arrived in the car together. 

"Where is armie?" Greta asked.

"Um... he's running late but its half past 10, he'll be here any minute" dakota said.

"Timmy is with flo, they're getting a bottle of wine..." saoirse announced.

They both smiled at each other. 

Timmy and flo joined them and they all immediately hit it off. Except timmy and adam. 

Adam is in fact very good looking. Tall, handsome, tattooed arms, so manly even. More like Armie's type. 

Timmy feels a little insecure about losing armie to someone like him. 

Timmy watched Armie is getting out of an uber. He waved at timmy. _God can you stop being so gorgeous for a se.._. "Hey armieeee..." timmy heard adam yelled at armie as he was eyeing right at timmy. 

_I'm gonna kill him._

Armie greeted everyone and joined adam, helping him setting up the table. Timmy watched them interacting from far away. 

Armie mentioned them having known each other almost forever. They looked so comfortable around each other. And again adam said something that made armie laugh. 

_He's making him laugh._ Timmy fumed.

T : He is very good looking.

He watched armie immediately typing out a reply. 

A : I know.

Timmy glared at him. Armie turned his head away. 

He watched the girls having a good time and smiled at himself. 

I'm not going to let him get into my head today. He joined them. Dakota already grew so fond of timmy and saoirse. "I really like Micahel Fassben..." he suddenly felt someone pulling him away. 

"Armie?" 

"Follow me..." 

They took a small walk together. And they matched each others pace in silence.

"What was that, timmy?"

"What was what?"

"Are you being jealous?" 

Timmy lifted his eyebrows. _Oh boy._

"Of adam?... No.... why would i be?" 

"What did you mean by 'he is very good looking'..." 

"That means he is good looking armie and I wanted to say it.." clear tinge of jealousy in the tone of his voice. 

Armie inhaled sharply. He shook his head in disbelief. "Look, even if I did like him, it doesn't change what we are doing..." 

"Woah... so you like him..."

"Timmy... I... I am not yours..." he smiled nervously. 

Timmy tried so hard not to look like as if someone shot him. "No of course not... why would I think that..." he said and walked away from armie. 

Timmy spent the entire day with the girls. Avoided armie at all cost. _And that asshole too._

But when they were about to leave, he saw that asshole parked his car beside saoirse's. He was filling his Dickie. 

"Can you help me with this timmy?" Adam asked him.

"Sure..." 

"You were so quiet today..."

_Oh you want small talks now?_

"You have a nice car... Prius right?... kind of girly but nice..."

"Whay do you drive timmy?"

"Just an old BMW... 6 series..." 

"Oh yeah sure... I actually paid for mine... I didn't take it from my parents" _wait what_

"I paid for mine too..." 

"Oh yeah...?" he asked as he closed the trunk door. 

Timmy didn't say anything for a minute and they silently glared at each other. 

"You're a big guy... you work out?"

"Oh... I row..."

"Like boats?"

"I rowed a crew at Harvard"

"Oh... Harvard.. " timmy said it more to himself. _Fancy_

"What are you like cocksman? What do they call it?"

"Coxswain.." adam corrected him. He continued "you know, I get it right? You're sleeping with armie...?" 

"I... what?"

"You and armie have sex sometimes... I get it.."

"So...?"

"So nothing... he's tired and he calls you up, you drive over and you guys have sex for like what... ten minutes...? You think that's gonna last?"

Timmy wanted to punch him. "I don't know what you're talking about..." timmy lighted a cigarette, without offering him one.

_Asshole, say another word and I'll finish you off._

"Sure you do timmy and that fine, for now... but you should know that I'm gonna be there right next to him every day... using big words... saving people's lives... then when he's done with you for good, he's gonna come running to me, because I'm a grown up, and I have a real job... who knows, I'm the guy he marries someday and you will be tha guy that he fucked a couple of times in the handicapped bathr...." timmy didnt know he could punch someone so hard until that moment. He didn't know what just happened. He heard Dakota screaming and saw adam is being dragged away, his jaw bruised. 

\---------------------------

Timmy woke up to the sound of saoirse screaming at armie. "You know armie, timmy isn't someone who punches some random guy that he meets alright...? Adam is probably a douche bag..."

"I'm sorry..." timmy said in a tiny little voice.

"Timmy it's fine... are you okay?" 

Saoirse left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

"No... I feel terrible... I should apolog.." 

"Timmy no no, saoirse heard him saying mean things to you..." 

"I shouldn't have hit him.." 

"He's fine... you fainted after that. We were worried about you..." Armie said combing away the curls from Timmy's eyes. 

"I'm fine.." he whispered.

They gazed at each other. Armie leaned in and kissed Timmy's eyes. The boy cried, holding armie for dear life. "Armie?"

"Mmm?"

"Am I just this person you fuck?"

"No... you're my friend and I care about you.. never doubt that..." Armie kissed his palm.

"Will you hold me tonight? Until I fall asleep?" 

Armie didn't say anything. But he gave in and that made timmy smile. 

"Just for a while timmy... and don't get used to it ..."

Timmy chuckled.

They arranged themselves into a perfect sleeping position, Timmy's head in the crook of Armie's neck. Armie hugging him tight and rubbing his back in a soothing motion. .

Timmy felt safe and drifted off immediately. 


	9. We are on a "Ross" Break

**Armie's POV**

  
**Day 30:**

  
_**Stopppppp - dakota cried. Adam's jaw is being jabbed by someone wearing a pair boxing gloves. Adam's legs gave out as he was falling on his back. Armie saw Timmy's wicked grin. He won.** _

_**Armie heard saoirse's squeals. "Marry him armand..." she hollered. Everyone were cheering him up. Armie was being pulled by timmy, inside the ring, already got down on one knee... "Armand D Hammer... Will you marry m...."** _

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo" armand woke up sweating. 

"Dudee... you scared me..." timmy mumbled and pulled armie back to him, nuzzled against his throat. "It's too early.." he said sleepily.

"Oh shit... timmy... timmy wake up..." Armie shrugged away from his grip.

"Whaaaat" 

"We fell asleep as we were... were spooning...." 

"And that's bad?" Timmy said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. 

"I said I'll hold you for a while but then I fell asleep, and we were spooning... with our clothes on... that's ten times worse..." _I want to kill myself._

"Ouch... fully clothed spoon..." timmy chuckled.

"This is bad..." Armie almost cried. "And I had a nightmare..." 

"A nightmare?" 

"Yeah..."

"Of what? 

"It's horrible... I don't wanna talk about it..." Armie muttered. 

Timmy giggled. "This is my fault... I shouldn't have asked you to hold me... you were tired... may b.." Armie cut him off.

"Timmy, I think may be we should stop for a while..."

"Stop what? 

"This..." Armie gestured between him and timmy. 

Timmy faltered. "No .... we are not stopping..."

"Timmy I'm...I hate this ... i hate that look on your face..."

Timmy smiled a little. "Why do you think we should stop this... it's fine... it was just one time and it was my fau.."

"No... timmy go hook up with someone else ..."

"Whaaa.."

"I don't think I can do this anymore..."

"You're kidding right?" He's now pissed. "You're crazy..."

"You.. I didn't punch someone... you have ruined it..." armie said avoiding Timmy's eyes.

"Armie, look at me... LOOK AT ME NOW!"

"Timmy, this is an emergency... you hear me? ... I can't do this" Armie flat out said. 

Timmy didnt say anything for a solid minute. He just glared at armie. "Okay..." he said then.

"Okay?"

"Yeah... alright... if that's what you want..."

"Alright... go have sex with someone... and I'll go do the same..." 

"Mm-hmm.." timmy nodded.

"Timmy this is gonna be good for us... trust me... this.."

"Alright... well done.. well played armie..." 

"Bye..." _I feel sick._

"Bye." Timmy falls back on his pillow. 

  
_So that's it? Okay, yeah that's it. I asked for it and yeah it was just a dream. Timmy won't fight hard. I mean why would he? It's not like he's gonna knock someone out for me. It was just a dream. I won't miss him. I just need coffee._

_I don't need him._

**Timmy's POV**

**Day 46:**

  
"I haven't seen him in two weeks... he asked me to hook up with someone else... I mean what am I supposed to do with that?"

"He said what?" Flo goggled.

"Hey timmy look at my face... look at my face..." 

"What bubble?"

"What does my face say?"

They were jogging in their usual spot.

"Yeah I mean timmy you're living every man's dreams, I mean he wants you to hook up with other people..." flo said.

"I mean in ten years, you're gonna have sex with your spouse... and its gonna be with that same person for the rest of your life... and you're gonna call me up someday, crying... I'm gonna laugh in your face timmy, that's what I'm gonna do..." 

"Girls, stop..."

"This is a gift right now, you don't even have to have breakfast with him.." 

"No bubble, you don't get it..."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I don't know..." _Yes._

"What do you mean you dont know...?."

"I'm busy... my dad finally read my script and sent it back to me with some corrections.. I worked on it..." timmy changed the subject.

"And?..."

"She liked it... and I'd probably be co writing an episode with Margo..."

"Wow, timmy that's great..." they both hugged him. 

He definitely kept himself busy for the past two weeks, worked on his script, made some corrections and discussed a lot with elizabeth. Everything is working out well so far and timmy is fine. 

But he missed armie so much. His giant softie, monster baby... 

He smiled at himself. Timmy has been checking armie's Instagram and looking at the same old pictures of armie over and over again. 

A message popped up.

A : I left my watch at your place. 

T : I'll give it to saoirse. She's visiting G. 

A : Thanks

T : 👍

**Armie's POV**

"Hey, armz... you have 12 days of stubble, I know I'm just looking at it yet I feel scratchy... SHAVE..." dakota gurned.

Armie can't help but laugh at her comment. "Will do..." 

"Seriously armie... it's not like you broke up with your boyfriend... he is probably doing what you asked him to do..." Dakota tittered and that earned her a towel whip from armie. "Ouch.... monster..." she screamed.

"Stop it kids..." greta yelled from the kitchen.

"Things were getting too intense and we decided not to see each other... until we hook up with other people..." 

"Yeah??" Dakota rolled her eyes. Greta joined them in the living room.

"Um-hmm" 

"And how's that going?" Greta asked. 

"Been busy.." 

"Okay... let's do something..." Dakota sit straight excitedly.

"What...?"

"It's Dr.Cuddy's birthday party... We are all invited. And you know who all will be there..." she said wiggling her brows.

"Chris?" Armie rolled his eyes. 

Greta gasped. "I cannot believe you guys..." 

They all laughed. The mood has been shifted. He felt good after days. He had been crotchety.

He kept himself busy too. 

He still missed timmy but they needed to stop right there. 

"Good, so we are getting laid tonight...right?" 

"Kota..."

"Armie don't say you've changed... we're sluts... dirty dirty sluts and that's..."

"Okay, alright... but stay away from chris..." Armie sneered.

"I can't promise you anything hammer..." she giggled.

"You guys are unbelievable.." greta snorted.

"Greta, have you seen my watch?..."

"No I haven't.." 

"I think you left it in Timmy's..." dakota said hiding her face behind the news paper. She didnt want armie to throw a random stuff he finds. 

"Text him..." greta smiled. He heard a giggling noise and before he finds something to attack Dakota she ran away. 

"What's the big deal armie...?" 

Armie hesitated for a minute. Debating between a call and a text. 

_God ... I am gonna kill him if he sends me another thumbs up..._ he decided as he shoots him a text.

A : I left my watch at your place. 

Timmy replied almost immediately. 

T : I'll give it to saoirse. She's visiting G. 

A : Thanks

T : 👍

 _Little Shit_. He smiled anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there sweethearts...


	10. No, jealousy gets you everywhere...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day continues...

**Day 46 :**

**Timmy's POV**

"Hey Margo, you gotta minute?"

Timmy waited until Margo finished giving some final thoughts about the day's editing. She had been too busy to read the script. Elizabeth pitched in when he told her that his dad gave him some corrections. 

"Timmy, yeah I read your script... hey listen..." _Oh Boy_  
"I know you were trying really hard... but um... I don't think it's great... I'm gonna stop you right there, alright...?"

"I used to write in colle..."

"No no no.... timmy... not your job... I'm... I'll talk to you soon... take a day off tomorrow..." she kissed him as she left. 

"Ohhhhh.... honey..." elizabeth hugs him from behind. "Sorry... she listens to me... sometimes... why don't you give me the... give me the script... I can go look them up for you... you know.." she said awkwardly.

"It's fi... alright... just see what you can do..." timmy hands it over.

She smiled at him bashfully as she caught someone behind her smoking. "Hey,victoria... like I can see you smoking right there??.." 

That girl darts away. "Put it out, vic... I'm not gonna chase after you... I'm not... hey don't run..." She chases her.

Timmy watched her amusingly. _Funny Woman._

\------------------------------

"Timmy, I think you should go to this party with me. G invited me over. I'm going...." 

"I'm not coming bubble..." 

"Why...."

Timmy raised his eyebrows. _Don't you know?_

"Armand will be there..."

"So...? G will be there and many other hot people... Come on, timmy..."

"No... I'm gonna have to pass this one.." 

"Are you scared that adam is going to be there?..." 

"Touche... haha... but that's not why I'm not going..."

"Then why?..."

"Bubbles... I don't feel good, alright?... margo turned me down and I'm bummed out..." timmy pouted.

"Awww honey, but you're gonna do bigger projects soon... remember what papa told last week? You're a genius boy... someone's gonna see that..." Saoirse tried to cheer him up.

He is mostly upset because armie is pushing him away again and again. Timmy has always been a ray of sunshine and never been a pessimist, always been a ball of energy and he bounce back. But with armie it is different. 

_That's may be I don't want to lose him. I know he would never love me back but... Yeah I'll be fine... I'm not gonna sit around wait for him..._

"I'm calling Brandon over..."

"Brandon who???"

"Flynn.. I think I'm gonna hook up... I need it..." 

"Suit yourself... but I'm leaving in two hours... I need to get ready..." 

Timmy didn't even call him. 

T : my place at 6.30?

B : done.

_He's easy. See?_

**Armie's POV**

It is the busiest day for armie. He received a text from viktor that he is waiting for him in the lounge.

"Hey vik... what's up... you okay? I received a mes..."

"Armie I really have a good news.." 

"God... you got me worried..." Armie hugged him. "Whats going on?" 

"Okay... it happened yesterday after the picnic... I.... wanted to tell you in person..."

"Wha..."

"I proposed rose..." 

"Vik.."

"I'm getting married...." viktor shrilled.

"Oh my god..."

"I'm getting married..."

"You're getting married..." Armie is flabbergasted.

"I'm getting married..." they hugged so tight. 

"We should celebrate... tonight... but let's go have some coffee... tell me everything..." Armie pulled his little brother with him. 

"Mom was so thrilled... she was like screaming and crying last night.... and she is gonna fly down with bones and...." 

"Wait, who is bones?..." 

"Oh, Armie...I ... he is mom's friend... I wasn't supposed to tell you about this... crap..."

"She has a ... boyfriend...? Named bones?..." 

Viktor nodded simply.

"Bones?... what is he a drifter?..." armie snorted.  
" Why didn't she tell me???"

"Well, Armie ... you're so good at being alone... mom and I aren't like that..."

"What's that supposed to mean??" Armie tried not to sound very offended.

"It just is true armz..."

"Look, viki... you're just 22... do you really think you can quit sch..."

"I love her, Armie..."

Armie realized that he was being a douchebag. Of course he is so happy for him. 

"I'm sorry vik... you know I'm so happy for you right?... I love you and I'm completely thrilled... see why don't we all meet tomorrow... for lunch?"

Viktor smiled. "Of course we will be there... just call me..." he stands up to leave. "And have fun at Dr.Cuddy's.."

"Oh, I will..." Armie winked. They said goodbye.

Armie feels happy for his little brother and for his mother too. It is just that no one sees why armie likes to be alone. It is just easier that way. With timmy he feels different though. He misses him so badly. 

_But I won't see him unless if either of us sleeps with the other people. I'm not supposed to feel what I feel with timmy. I cannot fall in love with him. I just canno_ t.

\--------------------------

They all have gathered in a party and armie consumed a large amount of strong liquor. He is already tipsy. 

"When I have to tell someone that someone they loved died...it's hard you know..., I sometimes laugh... because it's kind of weird..." dakota is as drunk as armie. She's clinging to Adam's arms and he laughed at everything she says. 

Armie noticed chris as he strolled around the room.

 _Chris_.

  
 _I'm gonna take him home tonight_. Armie promised himself. 

"Armie... don't even think about it..." Dakota caught him watching chris.

"Why do you care? I'm gonna talk to him?..." Armie pouted.

"Armie... no..."

"I'm gonna do this..." he winked as he struts away from her grip. 

  
"Hey... chris..." he patted his shoulder. The guy turned.

Chris Evans, is a tall handsome guy armie wanted to hit on ever since they started doing residency. 

"I have been ho ho hoping that I'd get the chance to talk to you..." he put on his best smile but with a worst pick up line... ugh...

Chris smiled at him as if he is probably joking. "How drunk are you armie???" 

"Patron..." Armie giggled. "Wanna get out of here???"

They hustled each other as they heavily made out through the back door. Armie pushed him against a wall and kissed him. "Armie, armi.. slow down..." 

"I wan..." *ding* 

T : <image>

_Who's licking Tim's face... Wait ... whaaaa._

"Armie... all okay?..."

"Huhhhh?" Armie is simmering.

"We should take this to my place or yours?"

"I...." he stammered. _What's happening to me._ "I'll go get my coat..."

"Hey, grab mine too... I'll go wait in the car..." 

"Okay..." Armie rushed inside. _May be I need more drink._

He takes his coat and were looking for Chris's. He noticed Greta and Saoirse dancing together. He smiled at himself. He feels little envious. 

_My brother is getting married. My mom found someone. Greta and Saoirse have been so happy ever since they found each other. What am I even doing here? Watching all these love birds flying over my head... I should go, may be fuck tim... no chris... Jesus..._

His phone vibrated. "Hey hello timmy??? Hey listen don't let that face licking asshole fuck you? You hear me???"

"Armie... how drunk are you???"

_Viktor_

"Hey... viki..."

"What's going on? You alright?"

"Ffff... why wouldn't I be alright? I'm studying for the doctor test..." 

"You're coming tomorrow right???"

*beep**beep* "hey hold on... someone is calling me... bye... see you tomorrow... he picked the call "hey hello...?"

"Hey timmy...." 

"I'm following your instructions diligently... ughhh Bran stop it...." 

"Who are you talking to??"

"I jus.... god... I just called you to tell you that I'm gonna.. wait I'll call you back.." 

"No no no no, don't sleep with him... no I'm coming... hello he... fuck this.."

Armie rushed towards chris. "God... where were yo.."

"Take me to Timmy's..." 

"Timmy? Who is timmy?" 

"My friend, no not my friend... we jus... take me to him..." 

"Is he alright?"

"He is not... please..." 

"Oh, alright... we can stop at his place... where does he live?" 

"Where timmy lives..." 

"Armie whaa?.. okay get in..."

They drove off. As soon as they arrived armie jumped out of the car and screamed at the door step."Timothee... Timothee Chalamet..."

*thud*thud*thud*

"Open the fucking door... Timothee... Chalamet..." 

"Wait... isn't he that guy you've been fuckinh around? Hell that's his car..." chris yelled from his own car. 

"Why are you still here??" Armie yelled back.

"Goddamit armie... " he flipped him off as he drove away. 

"Timo... open the door ... I'm asking you nicely... open the goddamn door..." he cooed at the door. 

He stumbled forward as timmy opens the door. Fuck. Armie blinked at him. Timmy caught him by his hips. "Timmy..." Armie grinned goofily.

"Armie... what are you... why are yo.. how are you even here?" 

"Timmy who's that? ... a plus one?" The face licking guy stood behind timmy. He winked at them. 

"No... I'm not a plus one. I'm the only one..." his eyes never left Timmy's face, still grinning at him. 

"Wha... timmy what's going on?" 

Timmy watched armie amusingly. "He is... this is armie... Armie this is brandon..."

"Timmy we don't need him. Ask him to leave..." brandon tries to walk over but was being pulled by his collar. 

"I'm not leaving... you're leaving..." 

"Armie calm down..."

"Don't tell me to calm down honey... ask him to leave..." Armie said sweetly. But he didnt wait for timmy, he dragged Brandon across the hallway and shoved him through the front door. "Don't you ever touch him... he is mine..." he closed the door behind him.

He scooped timmy off the ground and carried him to the bed as they were kissing. Timmy guffawed when armie threw him on the bed. 

\--------------------------  
 **Timmy's POV**

  
Timmy looked completely ravished after armie is through with him for the night. "I missed you..." 

"You're crazy armand..." 

"I can't believe you chose him..." 

"Are you jealous...?"

"Don't... don't do that... don't you just disappear on me like that..." 

"You told me to.." 

"Well you shouldn't listen to me..." 

Timmy giggled. "Fine, I won't..." 

"You promise??" 

"Pinky promise..."

"No something solid... something more..."

"How about on my giant giggler?" He laughed so hard as he tries to slip away before armie catches him by foot and wrestle him down. But no luck.

"Stoooop" 

"Stop calling my dick that... say you will stop..."

"Okay... okay I won't call that..." he said as he surrendered. Armie kissed him. So hard and it took his breath away. His lips travelled everywhere. And it hovered between his forehead and his hair.

"Wait... did you just smell my hair?.."

"No...." but before timmy says anything he pressed his lips against Timmy's. "No more talking..." 


	11. Go on a date with me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He guys... it's been so long... almost 10 days... But I think I'll make it worth this time... ;) but don't expect any kind of smut... not that kind of "worth this time and wink wink.."

**Day 47**

**Timmy's POV**

_I'm in love with him._

Timmy smiled at his reflection, hair dishelved, lips swollen and bitten. He saw a hickey right below his nipple. It brings that familiar butterflies in his stomach.

Armie got up before timmy and he threw on his clothes that has been strewed across the room, kissing Timmy's sleepy eyes as he left in a hurry. He didn't say anything. He is quite. _Again!_ timmy thought.

_The way armie made love to me last night tweaked something more intimate. I don't think we can just be fuck buddies anymore. I have to tell him that. Soon. But what would I do if he push me away? He clearly doesn't want to talk about it._

Then suddenly it clicked him.

"Saoirse???" 

Timmy sauntered towards the kitchen. He found her holding a spatula as she was on the phone talking with someone. Probably Greta. She looked positively chripy. _Good sign._

"You know I love when you do that... G i think we don't want to today... let's just watch a movie... my place... oh I uh..." she turned around to look at timmy who snaked his arms around her. He placed a small kiss on her head. 

"Good morning bubble..."

"G... I'll call you back..." saoirse eyed him suspiciously. "Timmy why are you blushing???" 

"Mnot..." timmy hugged her, tried to hide his face in the nook. 

"Hey.... look at me..." 

"Nooooo..."

Saoirse scuffled from his grip and pushed him down to sit on chair. "What's going on?... I've heard you and armie last night..." she winked at him.

"You did???" _Shit_

"God... would you guys ever keep it down?" 

He tittered. "We made up... armie came here last night... he threw brandon out the door..." 

"You made him jealous?"

"Well..." he watched her through his lashes "not deliberately..." with smug look on his face. 

"Bitch..." she giggled as she straddled him. "Tell me what's going on... now... now... now..." she slapped him playfully.

"I'm in love with him..." 

Saoirse stopped breathing for a second but she gathered herself up and there was a hint of knowing smile on her face. "We all know... I mean you've already wasted 15 years of your life to realize this only now timmy... you should tell him... " 

"How?" 

Saoirse looked at him confusingly. "Are you asking me how to profess your true feelings to someone YOU like? And tell them that you're in love with them?... seriously???..."

"What do I do??..."

"Timm.. okay... just take him on a date, like you always have wanted to... remember you once told me that you almost missed your shot 5 years ago???" 

"We don't see each other like that..." Timmy's face fell. "Trust me I asked him once if we can see each other in daytime sometime, like on a date... but you know, he's busy..." 

"Is it just because he is busy or he would never go out on a date with you?" 

"I think the latter is the case... he is.... No... I'm scared that he will shut me out once again if I ask him for more... like you know date and all..." 

"Then how do you think it works timmy?"

"I thought you were actually helping me figure... are you out of suggestions... really?..." timmy gave her a disapproval shake of his head. 

"Asshole..." she punched him and they once again locked in on a battle. They were basically rolling on the kitchen floor when they heard a door bell. A distracted timmy is attacked with sharp gnashers which made timmy scream. "Go get the door..." 

"You get the door..." timmy pinched her side made her squeal.

"You.." the door bell went off again... "damn it .." saoirse pulled herself out of his grip cursing and whining "I'm not done... I'll come back ... don't you bitch think it's over..." she shouted at timmy as she opened the door.

Timmy laughed behind her teasingly. A man was delivering a bouquet and a bottle of white wine. Saoirse thanked him as he hands it over. 

"This is for you dummy..." she placed it on the table. "Its from dad..." 

"What... why would he...? Wait... it's not even my birthday..." 

"Tomorrow is your birthday..."

Timmy facepalmed. _Great_. 

"You should go see him timmy... you know he's not getting any younger..." 

"He doesn't even remember the exact birthday date..." timmy rolled his eyes. He is still pissed at him for what he did. They communicate only through texts and he blocked lily's, not that she is going to call but he did anyway. "I don't think it's a good idea now..."

"Timmy, your dad may be an asshole but he is still your dad... just talk to him honey..." she said him ruffling his curls. "And time for your haircut, bring your ass to your bathroom in exactly 15 minutes... I'll be waiting..." 

Timmy flipped her off with a flying kiss. They chuckled. He was holding the bottle of chardonnay and the fancy bouquet filled with his favorite white Roses. 

_I can't hate him. Can I?_

But timmy never called. He let saoirse groom him for whatever reason. She is in the complete charge of his hair ever since college. Timmy never said no to her when she thinks he needs a haircut. She basically dragged him out of his pretty head worrying about two major things that has been bothering him today. 

But time started to slow down as saoirse left for her work. Timmy got the day off, so he decided he would go and take a nap until its noon. 

His phone beeped with an incoming text message.

A : I think I left my wrist watch once again at your place. But I don't think i remember where exactly 😄

Timmy blinked at the text sleepily. Before he shoot a reply there was an incoming video call from armie.

"Hey..." 

"Hey sleepyhead... how's your day going.." 

"Um.. I dont know..." 

Armie looked at him intently. His gaze are piercing even when he is on a video call. It makes Timmy's body shake with an excitement. _Get a grip._ "I uh... I'll go look for the watch... and I'll give it to you tomo.... no..  
the next time you're here..." his eyes never left his face. 

Armie's face is now unreadable. "I'm sorry, I was being reckless last night... are you okay?? You upset with me??" 

Timmy just smiled at him. "No... brandon and me... we were just getting high... and...uh..."

"Yeah and I showed up and basically throw him out of your apartment..." Armie shrugged but there was a hint of smugness in his face. _Is he jealous._

"I'm not supposed to be jealous..." he suddenly looked down and timmy couldn't read him for a second, then he looked up with an unreadable expression "I broke the rule...."

"Armie...." timmy suddenly wanted to tell him everything right there and then. "Rules are meant to be broken... and uh.... I really want to..."

"Tim... I just gotta go..." Armie suddenly looked up and waved at someone and there was an apologetic smile. "I'll see you...soon..." 

"Bye..." 

This is fucked up. Timmy thought. He tossed and turned but he couldn't sleep. 

  
_I should grow the balls now. It's now or never._

_I am taking him out on a date._

\------------------------

Day 48: 

Timmy received a text from Elizabeth. She asked him to meet her at the back door. 

"Hey liz... what's up...?" 

"Timmy..." she hauled him towards the door. "Why are you so late..?"

"Wait... where are you taking me?..."

"You'll see..." she smiled as she winked at him playfully. She opened the door.

"Whaat...."

She pushed him inside the dark room which suddenly filled with lights and there were people loudly announcing "SURPRISE..."

  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIMMY..."

 _Elizabeth_. Timmy rolled his eyes. She always do this fake birthday surprise parties for every single crew members. 

And there was a soft piano music with a familiar voice filling the lyrics of that familiar song. 

_Dad?_

" _ **As the days of the years roll by...**_

_**There's one that brings a tear to a daddy's eye...** _

_**Cuz I'm so happy...** _

_**To be your pappy...** _

_**Today and I'll tell you why....** _

_**It's your birthday... baby boy..."**_ timmy laughed. 

" _ **Its your birthday... birthday boy...**_ " everyone joined marc.

" _ **Happy birthday... happy birthday... happy birthday... birthday boy..."**_ there was a loud cheering and timmy almost go deaf. 

"Timmy happy birthday we're so proud of you..." 

There was Timmy's childhood picture printed on the cake. Timmy smiled at himself and he cut through the cake right where the arrow he points at something and fed himself, he also waved at liz to join him. Marc frowned. 

Timmy fed her the piece and she playfully smeared the pink frosting on his nose. Everyone gleefully jumped on the cake and started wolfing down around. 

In his peripheral vision timmy saw his father strutting towards them and timmy turned with a self satisfied look on his face. 

"So... how are you son...?"

"Oh... I'm great..." he looked at Elizabeth "aren't I?" He winked.

Elizabeth shook her head in disbelief. "Timmy your dad is here... talk to him honey..." she smacked him on the cheek as she left them alone. 

"So I guess I'm not forgiven... yet..." marc started.

"Nope..." 

"Timmy... don't you think it's weird for me too?... knowing that my son had sex with my girlfriend?" the older guy shrugged. 

Timmy's mouth fell open. _How rude...?_

"But I got over it... you should too, son... "

A group of young girls from the sets rushed towards them. "Excuse me... can I have your autograph please ?" A girl handed her notebook to marc. "Listen let me take you to a nice birthday dinner... tonight..." he told timmy as he signed them. 

"Whaaaat..." 

"You me and lily... we have something we wanna talk to you about..." 

The girls thanked them and they leave. 

"Something? Like what??"

"Just something important, okay?" 

"No... dad don't do this..." 

"8.30.STK... alright??? Bring anyone you want... alright...? See you..." Marc walked away. 

_What the fuck. That bastard is just... ugghhhhhh._

Timmy did not realize that he was punching the set up wall in the room until his fist got stuck inside. _**FUCK**_. Timmy screamed.

Everything started to spin. All he heard was a screeching noise elizabeth made "What the fuck... timmy nooooo" 

\--------------------------

He woke up with the beeping sound of a monitor. _How did I end up here...?_

He slowly blinked at the back of a giant shoulders. It suddenly registered him that it was armie that's standing. He was talking to another doctor. _Shit_. 

"... he is fine... we will see if there is any serious damage... is he a sports person?..." 

"Armie..." 

Armie turned to look at him. A glimpse of panic across his face which quickly is replaced with a concerned doctor's look. "Timmy... you okay?" 

"Me okay..." timmy smiled. 

"You sprained your wrist... punching a wall...?" There was a hint of disapproval in his tone. _Good_.

"I gave him some hydrocodone for the night... it's a very strong pain killer... you might want to have doctor hammer to drive you home... and here is a prescription for an anti inflammatory..." dr.mertzner handed armie the prescription.

"And don't worry... you're in a good hands... Your boyfriend here is a very talented doctor..." 

"No... I'm not... im not his boyfriend... " Armie stalled.

"He ... is not ... my boyfriend..." timmy followed. 

"Oh... sorry... I saw that he listed you as his emergency contact..." 

Armie turned his gaze towards timmy, he gave timmy one of his icy death glare. But it wasn't cold. Timmy tried to hide his smile. 

"My mistake... feel better..." dr.mertzner starts to walk away but he turned around and said "oh yeah by the way... I enjoyed your dad's tv show... Great Scott... that's funny stuff..." before he left the room. 

"I'll tell him you said that..." timmy said to no one in particular since the two men were completely left alone. 

"Timmy what did you do?... why did you punch a wall?..." there was a definite panic in his voice this time or _is it ... just frustration?._ Timmy couldn't pin it down.

"My dad invited me to a dinner... he is bringing lily..." timmy said as he pushed himself up from the bed, trying to sit. "You have to come..."

"No... I don't... timmy I just worked 14 hours straight... I'm not gonna meet your parents..." 

"You know what... just help me out armie... alright... these are really powerful painkillers and I cant feel anything..." timmy rubbed his face. 

Armie suddenly grabbed him by his arms and crashed his lips on Timmy's. It felt like all the dying cells in his body is being electrocuted. 

_I feel everything._

Timmy melted on the spot. 

"You feel that...?" Armie breathed. 

"Yes and yes..." fuck armie 

"Don't make that face..." 

"What face...?"

"That little lost puppy face with a green pair of eyes .... you know.. you..." Armie sounded more frustrated than he looked but there was a hint of smile as he looked down "Forget it..."

"What... armie.. look at me..." 

"I'll go... let me go get changed..." 

"Wait.. Armie... what were you gonna say..?" Timmy jumped out of the bed like an excited little puppy and followed armie as he sauntered away.

"Don't make me change my mind about dinner..." he tried to sound cold, walked a little faster towards the locker room. 

"I'll shut up now... but we will go there... I'll be outside..." timmy placed a little peck on his shoulder before armie dissapear his way into the room.

\---------------------------  
 **Armie's POV:**

"Happy birthday timmy... I'm glad you guys could join us for dinner..." marc said as he refilled Armie's flute. 

"So... how you doing there kiddo...?" 

"Perfect dad..." timmy said in a flat voice. "Thank you for asking." 

The dinner almost go horribly awkward and armie hated every single minute of it. But the dinner is so delicious. It wasn't exactly a date erm.. a double date but he really enjoyed the food. And he completely ignored the fact that Timmy's ex girlfriend basically clinging on Marc's body. He doesn't want to go there now. Feel like a territory that he cannot get in without consequences. 

_I'm not his boyfriend, he is not mine... like completley mine_....

"How long have you two been together?" 

"Oh... papa we are not..." Timmy's voice was small, Armie almost heard nothing. But he cleared his throat before he said " We are sex friends..." he turned his gaze towards armie. 

"Yes... we are..." armie confirmed.

Lily and him both shared a confused look.

"Friends with benefits??? Fuck buddies...?" Timmy offered. 

"Oh boy... I know what those are..." marc snorted. He suddenly shouted "Great Scott...!" 

Timmy facepalmed. "Great..." 

"I know this might be hard... but just because I'm your ex girlfriend... doesn't mean you cant... look at me as a kind of mum???" Lily said in her french accent. 

  
"Especially because... well... marc and I've been talking about creating a new life... together..." she giggled. 

_Oh boy..._ Armie almost chocked on his champagne. 

"You see.... we were at uh.. Burning Man... and we were dressed up... I was dressed up as a fire bird..." 

Timmy excused himself up but armie pulled him down to sit... _Wait_ he gestured.

"And what were you dressed up as ?" Armie asked lily.

"I was naked..." lily bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly "and we were out there at the desert, and he was burying my bare body in the sand... uh..." 

"And I uh... pecking at it with my... fire beak..." Marc interrupted. 

"And then I just thought... you know what if all these grains of sand, were actually... babies...?" 

Marc clapped. "And so we had this idea... uh..."

It was now armie and Timmy's turn to share a confused look. _I think they should stop right there_ armie thought. 

"And we... well we'd like your blessings timmy... how do you feel about the two of us having a baby toge..." there was a huge thud on the table. Timmy banged his head hard. Once... twice and armie caught him and held his neck too hard before he go for another. _Shit_

"Um.. this isn't really my place. I mean... who am I? I just have sex with your son sometimes but... we are... good friends?..." he gazed at timmy who returned his own. They held it for a second or two before he said "but... there is really no reason for you to bring a child into this world... since you are acting like children already..." 

Lily gasped noisily. "That was really mean..." 

"Yeah... I'm mean..." Armie move forward to look directly into her popping eyes. "But you're fucking crazy... because given the choice between timmy and his dad... no no no... given the choice between timmy and anyone... I'd choose TIMMY, every time.

Lily glowered hard and she was opening and closing her mouth trying so hard to come up with a retort. 

Timmy's face lit up immediately. 

"Do you wanna get out of here??" Armie's voice startled him for a second because the entire table went dead silence since armie throw his final word. Marc throw a sheepish half smile to both. 

"Yep..." timmy threw a hand towel on the table and they both gets up to leave but before they do armie turned around and looked at the grumpy couple.

"And by the way... it's the best sex of my life..." he held his and Timmy's entwined hands up and bid them a goodbye with "Great Scott" 

Timmy snorted loudly. He was then pulled by armie and they danced their way together out the door. Timmy felt content. There was a huge grin on his face. 

"You didnt tell me it was your birthday..." 

"Well... not a big fan... but you saved my day today..." 

_Timmy isn't my boyfriend. Timmy isn't mine._ Armie reminded himself. 

  
**Timmy's POV:**

  
They walked in silence to Armie's car. Timmy wanted to grab Armie's hand again. _So that was just for a show_? 

"Hey um... thanks armie... for what you did back there at the restaurant..." 

They both looked at each other at the same time. And timmy placed a soft kiss on Armie's lips. But armie gripped the back of his neck and deepened the kiss.

They shared a heated kiss before timmy pulled away for some oxygen. He looked right into the bluest pair of eyes and said "Go on a date with me..." flat out. 

Armie guffawed. "You're heavily sedated..." 

"Come on... it's just... one date...just one..." 

Armie smiled bashfully and he looked down at his shoes like he did 15 years ago. _He's shy_. "Like what... I put on a date clothes and act perfect all night?" He raised his eyebrows but still looking down. 

"Yeah... I'll pick you up and we will... talk about our favorite books... and uh our favorite TV shows... I'll pay for everything... you know..." timmy said in a deep voice, scratching his neck awkwardly. "You can reward me later with uh... your awesome bj..." he laughed nervously. "Like a real date...?" 

"Is that really what you want?" 

"Tomorrow..." 

"Timmy..." 

"One date..." 

"Timmy..." 

"Tomorrow..." _Please say yes_

Armie looked defeated. "Okay..." he said in a small voice. 

"Whaaaat..." 

"I'll go on a date with you..." his voice still smaller than before.

"Whaaat armie I cant hear you..." but armie already walked ten feet ahead and turned around only to say "I'll go on a date with you timmy..." louder. 

Timmy whooped and he chased after armie. 

They both drove off to Timmy's. 


	12. I Will Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay... Sorry for the fucking delay... I got held up with so much work... Many people have been asking me if I'd finish the story... 
> 
> The answer is : Yes, people ... I'll finish the story 🤣 I wouldn't forgive myself if I ever let it otherwise. I wouldn't be that author who leaves the story hanging (considering... this isn't exactly my story...) I have a plot to work on... it's just that the reason for my delay is cuz I wanted to make it enjoyable for the readers who is here for the "angst" tag. The movie have an amazing angsty part acted out so well which was so hard for me to put into the words. Although I wasn't following with the same angsty. I've changed a little few things here and there and tried to make it more charmie... so I hope you'll enjoy this... thanks in advance... if you wanna scream at me, you know where I'll be right???😉😉🙌💟

** Timmy's POV:  **

Day 49 :

"Can you help me pick out an outfit ? I wanna look perfect for him... please flo... " Flo glared at him from behind.

"Why the fuck did I have to know this from sersh?"

"Flo, for the millionth time... I wasn't gonna ask him out... I was too scared he'd push me away and then it happened, okay..."

"Answer my question... Why didnt you tell me that you fell in love with armie?"

"I'm sorry babe... dont do this now okay... I'll make it up to you..." She gave up, walked towards the closet and started looking for a perfect outfit for her asshole friend.

"Promise me you'd tell him today..."

"Tell him what?"

"That you love him..." she said without turning back to gauge his reaction.

"No way... flo... I don't think it's a good day... I don't wanna ruin this date..."

"Why do you think it's not a good day... its perfect... Armie agreed to go on this date with you and it only means one thing..."

"What...?"

"He's in love too... with you..."

"And how does it mean that he is in love... it's just one date..."

"Timmy don't you see that he isn't that type of a guy?"

"What type?..."

"The date type..." she said turning around and waited for timmy to convince her otherwise, but before he opens his mouth "timmy not just that... i know the way he looks at you, like you're the only person in the entire room..." Timmy looked down, wanted to scream I KNOW. But he didnt. _How to tell her that its complicated._

"Yeah... whatever..."

"What's stopping you...?"

"I'm just scared... He's not an easy guy... we will need to have a heart to heart... and Love? There's a long way to go... which is... " timmy turned around. "Its complicated flo..."

"How complicated would that be?... does it even matter at this point?... you're in love, he is in love and that's all it takes..."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Grow a pair... and tell him... tonight..." Timmy rolled his eyes affectionately at his beautiful maniac friend.

"I'll try my best... I'll be a man... I promise..." he kissed her cheek. She hands him the best outfit she found. White tshirt and black skinny jeans.

"I wanted to wear a suit..." "A little too much..." she wrinkled her nose adoringly. God he loves her.

\------------------------

 **Armie's POV** :

"Why are you wearing that..." greta catches armie wavering in the living room.

"Fuck..." Armie muttered under his breath. "G have you seen my watch...?" He asked as he was tying his shoe lace.

"Didnt you leave it in Timmy's two days ago?" Greta asked raising her eyebrows. Armie blushed.

"You didnt answer my question..." Armie craned his neck to meet her gaze. _I need to think before I speak_ he decided.

"I'm meeting timmy after work..."

"So?? I never saw you get all dolled up to meet timmy before... this is your favorite shirt... ah wait... these are your sexy date clothes..." she winked at him. "Tell me what's going on?"

Armie sighed noisily. "I'm running late... I'll see you tonight...or tomorrow... I don't know... see you..." Armie pushed himself up from the couch but greta jumped in front of him.

"G don't do this now... please... I promise it's nothing yo..."

"Is timmy taking you out?"

"How...how do you know...? And why are you even asking if you already know where I'm going..." he yelled. Greta looked up at him as if he stabbed her with a knife. _Twice_.

"Ouch... Armie? Why are you losing it if nothing is going on? " she have known him forever now and there's no way armie can lie to her face. "You're yelling..."

"I'm sorry... I... I didnt mean to be harsh... you of... you of all people, the one who know me better... I think you know how this makes me feel G... I know I keep pushing timmy away but god damn it, it was his birthday yesterday and he took me to this stupid thing with his dad... the food was great but... but that asshole... his dad?..." armie sighed, rubbing his temple. "I'm probably rambling... you have no idea... this is not exactly like a dating, okay?"

Greta's eyes grew bigger and armie knows that she is being dramatic. She laughed. "Its just I just promised him ... just once... and it's... it's nothing..."

"Nothing?"

"No..."

"Well... Armie... you know timmy better than me but I love saoirse and that kind of makes me love everything she loves, okay? She loves timmy more than anything... I see him... he's the most sensible guy I've ever seen... he likes you... more than he wants to admit... just be gentle with him, okay?"

Armie didnt know what to tell her. But he prepared himself to meet the most beautiful pair of caramel eyes looking up at him. "What about me?... you don't love me? What if.. you know what forget it..." "What about you?"

He didn't reply to that but he planted a soft kiss on her head.

"Nothing... Later!"

Greta giggled behind him as he walked his way through the front door. "Have a great date..."

\---------------------------

**Timmy's POV:**

Timmy took flo's suggestion with the clothing and wore a white crew neck tshirt with his favorite pink cardigan sweater and a pair of blue skinny jeans.

He doesn't seem to have that look of a guy someone who takes date evenings seriously but this sweater always reminds him of that night armie made love to him for the first time. He still remember how he kissed him so passionately against a kitchen counter.

Timmy's lips twitched at the thought. His mind racing, he cannot deny the feeling that this date could take a definite turn in their relationship.

 _Armie won't be grounded but he's letting it go, I know he wants me as much as I do. I should tell him_ \- Timmy promised himself.

He has been waiting for almost 20 minutes, leaning against his car. Armie asked him to meet him at 5.30 PM sharp but he is a bit early.

Timmy prepared an itinerary for the entire evening, completely planned out including how they are going to have sex and at what time.

His phone dinged with an incoming text.

A : You look cute today :*

Timmy blinked at the text and looked up only to find armie walking towards him, all bonny and hot.

"Hey Timmy T... you're early" Armie winked at him. Timmy couldn't move his eyes away from Armie's face. _Get a grip, idiot._

"Hey ar.. uh Armie.... So do you..." he looked at his watch "it's still 5.15..." he suddenly felt so underdressed.

Armie seems to have taken this whole date thing seriously and dressed up so well. _Good god!_

Timmy didn't plan on it but he just grabbed his arm and looped their fingers together, not looking away from his face.

He softly planted a kiss on their entwined hands. "How was your day?" Armie nervously looked around before answering him.

" Timmy, I've really had a rough day... and I..."

"I promise hammer... it's about to get better..." timmy smiled reassuringly. And kissed his palm once again before he walked him to the passenger door, being all gentleman. "Get in..." he waited as armie getting in with a confused look on his face but there was a hint of a smile.

_It will get better._

\---------------------------

**Armie's POV**

Armie was truly shocked to see timmy came a little too early, leaning against a car like he has been waiting for him quite a while.

He watched him from a distance. Timmy looked like he is in a deep thought.

_Why is he early? Didnt I just tell him to be here at 5.30? Wait... is he wearing that pink cardigan? Damn he looks sweet._

Armie smiled at himself shaking his head. He immediately took his phone out and opened the camera, captured the moment.

No one ever have done those things Timmy's doing for him.

He sent him a text playfully. He can't wait to see his reaction when timmy sees his name popping up on his screen.

But undeniably timmy looked pretty amused and content. It killed armie inside. He knows he wants to see timmy this way forever but...

"Hey Timmy T... you're early" Timmy looked up at him with such an adoration.

"Hey ar.. uh Armie.... So do you...it's still 5.15..." Armie didn't see it coming but timmy suddenly grabbed his arm and looped their fingers together, not looking away from his face. He softly planted a kiss on their entwined hands. "How was your day?

 _Never better_ Armie wanted to say " Timmy, I've really had a rough day... and I..."

"I promise hammer... it's about to get better..." timmy smiled reassuringly. And kissed his palm once again before he walked him to the passenger door. Did he just??? "Get in..." _God this guy is gonna be the death of me._

\--------------------------

Armie doesn't say anything for so long. But he was starting to feel it. Happiness kicking in, he is finally ready for the evening. He doesn't want to think about the worst possibilities of this whole dating thing. He wants to show timmy the best time. His birthday gift.

"So you're ready for tonight?"

Armie is suddenly being pulled away from his thoughts. "Whatt?"

"You're ready for tonight?"

"Yeah... I'm glad to see you..." _Very much so._

Timmy's smile is almost blinding and it was such an adorable thing armie have seen in a while. The last time he saw something closer was a few weeks ago. _Timmy._

He smiled at himself. Armie always have loved how unguardedly open timmy is. He can see right through that pretty little face to the core. _I should make him laugh more. For whatever time that's left._

"Here is our itinerary..." timmy handed him a file.

"You made me an itinerary?" Armie wanted to scream. _What is this thing?_

"Yeah..."

"This is the cutest thing anyone has ever done for me..." Armie pouted a little.

"Really?"

"Yeah...Why though?"

"We got a lot to do... we got to make up for the lost time..."timmy looked away "so... are you excited?"

 _Excited?_ "Yeah... I'm excited..." Armie said in a tiny voice.

"Louder..."

"TIMOTHEE HAL CHALAMET... I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED...." Armie's now louder.

Timmy whooped. "That's the spirit honey..." he winked at him.

"So our first stop is Castle Park?" Armie chuckled at Timmy's cute little itenerary.

 _Why are you so sweet to me_?

"Yeppppp"

"What are we gonna do there?..." "

You'll see..." timmy said in a deep voice.

Armie wondered how this little guy is being adorable and valiant at the same time. It's sexy. But armie doesn't wanna think about how he's going to handle the entire evening with him being this way. It hurts too.

‐--------------------------

They reached Sherman oaks castle park. Timmy jumped out of the car as armie was taking off his seatbelt. He opened the door 'again' for armie. Armie wanted to ask.... "why... timmy this is..."

"No no no no nonono... armie wait... I know what you're gonna to say..." timmy said flailing his index finger on Armie's face "I know that look on your face..." Armie blinked at him. _Did you just?..._

"So what if you're the one that's in the control of this whole thing that's between us?..." timmy waved his hand between him and armie. "Of course... I like you to be in control... especially in bed..." timmy winked at him playfully. "But that doesn't mean I can't be this guy that controls the stuffs like this... trust me I can perfectly handle the whole dating situation..." timmy said matter of factly. "And I can be in a control of your happiness tonight... I'm gonna do everything that I know that pleases you... so hold it..."

Armie almost laughed at the way timmy is being at the moment.

_Little shit._

"Okay... Sir... lead the way..."

\---------------------------

**Timmy's POV**

Timmy walked him to the golf miniature first.

"Okay... Full disclosure : I've played before, and in might be kind of good..." he said with a smug look on his face.

"Huh..." Armie looked around.

"This is pretty... "

Timmy laughed at him. _Pretty? That's all you got armand_?

The little minx is planning to show off his skills. "Its gonna be fun armie..." Armie let timmy pull him inside the court.

"You go first...." timmy said.

Armie held the club and readied himself. "Okay... don't expect too much..." he hit the ball slightly which so perfectly found it's hole.

Timmy whooped. "

Yeah... I stuck in it..." Armie shrugged nonchalantly.

Timmy took him to the next level. "Okay this hole's a little bit more complicated..." timmy pointed a place saying "you are gonna have to bank it off there. It's all about the geometry..." timmy said with a determination.

"Timmy... I'm a doctor... watch it..." timmy raised his hands in a mocking defence.

Armie exactly hit the right place and the ball went all the way to the hole. This time timmy was truly impressed. And he watched armie with such an amusement.

"Woooooo, that hole is my bitch..." Armie screamed.

The very next level was more difficult one and timmy found himself in the exact position the whole time, wondering how his entire demeanor changed. _This armie is rare. The childlike one._

Timmy wanted to see him everyday this way. He smiled at himself the whole time.

\---------------------------

Their next stop is Timmy's favorite place in castle park for milkshake. He wanted to show how incredible they taste.

The waiter served a large milkshake with two straws. "Wait, I dont get my own milkshake..." Armie looked as if someone poked his balloon. Timmy found it so adorable.

"No... it's one milkshake... with two straws... see... that's what makes it special" said timmy.

"But I'm so hungry..."

"Oh... yeah... we have the dinner... later... this is just... didnt you read the itenerary?"

"What if you drink more shake?"

"If anyone drinks more shake, that would be you... because you have a bigger mouth..." timmy quipped.

Armie looked at Timmy's lips. "You have a pretty big mouth..." his gaze never leaving his face. Timmy looked dumbstruck, with the way armie said that.

But before he recovered armie went for the straw and started sipping which pulled timmy out of his bubble.

"Hey cheating...." timmy joined him. They looked at each other as if they were competing and armie simply put another straw and starts gulping down the entire shake.

Timmy laughed and gave up. He watched the way armie being playful and free.

"Armie..."

"Hmm...?" Armie didnt look up at him. He was busy emptying the whole glass.

"Look at me..."

"Whatttt" armie looked up at him with the same playful expression.

"I really like you..."

"I really like you too..."

 _No armie. I..._. "I actually think that ... uh... that... I'm fallin" timmy faltered but his eyes never left Armie's.

Armie looked at him intently for a second but redeemed himself and went back being playful again threw away the straw and gulped the whole shake down. "You can have the rest..." timmy finally said and smiled at himself.

\---------------------------

"That was the best dinner I've ever had...."

"Me too..." timmy said in a small voice. _I'm ready. I wanna tell him_.

"Armie I..."

"What about the dessert?"

"Armie wait... I wanna tell you something..."

"Nononono ... let me take you to this amazing ice cream place... come get in the car..." armie walked a little ahead only to realize that timmy isn't following him.

Timmy didnt move an inch from his place. "I need to tell you something..."

"What?" "Promise me you won't run away..." _please please please_

"Timmy no... I can't do this..."

"What..."

"I know where this is going alright... come on... take me back to work... "

"No... that's not the deal... the deal is we're gonna walk around and we're gonna look at the twinkly lights of the ..."

"Why are you messing everything up timmy?"

"This is what people do armie... that's the real deal..."

"No... that's not why I'm here... it is just one date and that's because I fel..."

"You felt sorry for my 'daddy issues'... say it..." timmy is now angry. Wants to hit himself so hard on something. "

Timmy... you know me... this stuff freaks me out... it's fake... what's wrong with what we were doing...? It's working... we don't have to fight..."

"May be I wanna fight armie..."

"Don't do this..." Armie said in a pleasing voice.

"What are you just gonna do then? Huh? You're not gonna feel anything?... How you gonna do that?..."

"I don't... timmy I don't want us to fight over this... it's nothing..." Armie tried to reach for him but timmy stepped back.

"I'm in love with you..." timmy said almost crying. "Completely... Why can't you see this..." Armie turned around and proceeded to walk away.

"No no no wait... Armie... this happens only once and it happened to me... with you..." Armie stopped walking, timmy sighed and reached for his hand. Armie let him like he gave this whole thing up for a minute. "You like me right?... I need to take care of you... I wanna make you happy... Please ..."

Armie couldn't see him crying for him. He doesn't deserve Timmy's single tear. "I don't want anyone to take care of me... I take care of myself... look timmy..." Armie slowly removed his hand from his grip. "I really like you but I can't be in love with you... I just can't..."

"Why...?" "Because it will hurt timmy... both of us gonna get hurt... say, in a few months you get tired of me ... I'm not an ideal guy who can keep up with every shit and still try to live up to societal needs. My family would want me to settle down and have kids and a happy home... which I think is an absolute waste of time... you deserve much better... so much better than all of these... "

"You think you're the sensible one here? Huh? ... wait... how does any of these shit that you said makes any sense with what I'm telling you? I'm in love with you... no going back... I've always been in love with you... like I said it happens only once... I can't wait anymore longer... I need you..."

\--------------------------

**Armie's POV**

_You're scaring me timmy. Don't do this. Stop._ "Need me? For what? Do the boyfriend thing and fall in love with you? Ask you to marry me? And have kids? .... I'm not the guy for that ... you know what... why don't you go find someone who isn't gonna hurt you the way I do..."

"Why don't you look at me and say all that again?"

Armie can't take it anymore. "I meant everything... Go find someone else who isn't gonna hurt you like I do..." he stared down at timmy with the raging look on his face. 

_I need to push him away. Hate me timmy, please. Don't make me do this anymore._ He wanted to scream.

Timmy pushed him so hard, which armie didn't anticipate. He shoved him over and over saying "Make me... fight me off... hurt me... we'll see... you think you can push me away this time?

"Timmy..."

"You bastard..." shoving him more.

"What are you... are you fighting me now?..."

"Yes...this is all I have... you're all I have..."

"Don't say that..."

"Then be with me..." timmy begin to hit Armie's chest. Armie tried to take a hold of him but it wasn't working. Timmy is so fast and clumsy, making a fool of himself. Armie wanted to laugh and cry at the same time.

"You're a miniature... you're like a Rick Moranis..." timmy pushed him so hard against a wall and started crying more. "You fight like a hamster..."

"Well, I won't... i won't let yo.." Armie held him tight and squeezed his arms and pulled him against a wall near by. And started to shaking him. "Listen to me timmy... this isn't gonna work..." he breathed so hard. "This is over... between us..." He watched the little guy's face. His tear blotched face is now unreadable. He looked up at armie as if he doesn't have it in him to argue anymore.

"You're hurting me..."

"I do..."

"No... your hands.." timmy tried to get out of his strong grip. Armie took the cue, he slowly loosened his grip. Suddenly feeling like he wants to grab him and tell him he didn't mean any of that. Hug him, kiss his tears away. He almost did.

_But that will make it difficult. More difficult. All I want him to do is run away from me._

Timmy starts to walk away from him. _So that's it? He's done fighting_?

"Timmy..." No answer. He kept walking away.

Armie ran after him. "Timmy... wait..."

"I'll take you back to work..." Timmy's face is unreadable. His voice is now calm.

"You... yeah.. okay..." This time timmy didnt open the passenger door.

He started the car and waited for armie to get in. But armie didnt wait for him to open the door. "You getting in armie?"

"Yeah... sorry..." Armie let himself in and put on his seatbelt tried to search for Timmy's face. He hurt timmy so badly. He wanted to give timmy the best time but at the end of the day this is all he could manage. _This is all I'm capable of_.

They drove all the way back in silence. Timmy didn't look his way. He put on a radio and kept changing the channel to distract himself.

They finally reached Armie's hospital. Armie didnt move. Waited timmy to say something. Anything. "

We are here..."

"Huh..."

"You wanna go to work... we're here..."

"Yeah... um... timmy... I... can we be... like friends? At least?... I just messed this whole thing up... and I..."

"I can't keep doing this with you armie... you're a great guy and I didnt wanna let you go... I like you... I want more than friendship... I want to love you... Everyday... and I can't be just a friend anymore... "

"I know..." Armie said looking out the window. "That makes sense..." He felt like crying. _So that's it? Shit._

"You should go..."

"I know..."

"You have work.."

"I know..."

"You don't wanna be.."

"I fucking know timmy..." Armie hit the roof of the car. "I just need a second..."

_Stop thinking armie. Get a grip._

\--------------------------

**Timmy's POV**

Timmy gave him more than a second. He suddenly saw in his peripheral vision that armie is taking off his seatbelt. "Bye..." he heard Armie's small voice.

"Bye..." timmy watched armie walked towards the hospital. He didnt want to spend another second, because he can't watch him disappear through the door without even looking back. He starts the car and drive away.

 _ **I will let you go by daniel ahearn is playing in the car**_.

\---------------------------

**Armie's POV**

His head starts to spin. And he couldn't control the tears anymore. He let it out.

_Why am I this way? Why I keep pushing this? I don't want him to go._

He turned around and watched the car drove away. _He's gone._

"Hey man... you okay?..." He heard the familiar voice. _Adam_.

"Hey..." Armie wiped away the tears and put on a plastic smile.

"You okay?... Armie you look tired ... where have you been?"

"I... uh... nothing... been running some errands..."

"Wanna go grab some coffee?"

"No... that's alright... I have rounds... Later..." Armie didnt wait for him to say anything.

He walked away faster. He texted saoirse to let him know if timmy made it safe home. She replied with a thumbs up and a heart.

\---------------------------

**Timmy's POV**

"Don't ask..."

"Timmy wait..."

"No sersh... I'm so tired alright... not now... let me in..." he walked past her and found flo waiting in the living room, having a warm smile.

"Dude...wai" "

Flo, saoirse... I will tell you everything... I just need a day or two... I'm so fucking tired and I need to sleep... Good night..." he told them and slammed the door on their face.

‐‐-------------------------

**Armie's POV**

Armie waited for saoirse's call. As he waited he received an angry text from a familiar name. _Shit_

S : what the hell did you do to him? PS : he's home... safe. But he doesn't look good.

A : I'm sorry. I had to let him down. He'll be fine.

Instead of a reply, he received a call.

"What the hell did you mean by you let him down?"

"Well we can't be a couple saoirse... we had a deal... this wasn't why we were seeing each other..."

"Then why did you go on this date?"

"It didnt mean anything... He's in this headspace now... he'll get over it..."

"Yeah... he better..."

But he didnt get to speak anything. Saoirse has always been so subtle. She never loses temper.

_I would have reacted much worse if somebody broke Greta's heart._

**_I had to timmy... please hate me ... but don't hate me too much._..**


	13. You cut me open and I...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys... it's been a month already... Sorry for the delay... I've been so busy and also I wanted the story to take a different turn...I am not entirely changing it though... it will be fun... so read on...
> 
> P.S this chapter is a sweet little warning for armie that says "Pull that stick out of your peachy ass or you'll lose timmy forever" ;) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been writing this story based on the movie no strings attached involving straight romance. So if I was writing a straight couple story I could've easily picked my POV from the female character and have done my best. But writing a gay men story isn't as easy as it sounds. Cuz I'm switching POV and they both are male. Writing a story from a male POV is difficult and some emotions are very hard to put into words. I'm trying my best. Plus I'm not very good at writing and it shows very well. And at times I look at them and think "I'm truly terrible at this..." But whatever you guys... some of you really like my fanfic and regularly supporting me, I'm so very greatful for that.

2 days later

"Timmy open the door...." saoirse and flo right outside Timmy's room screaming their lungs out, banging on the door. "Its been two days and I know you secretly have been stealing food when we're asleep at midnight. It's so not fucking fair..."

A faint voice coming through the door "I need more time... later..."

"We are not going to pester you with any more questions... G filled me in... we just need to see your face timmy... please..." flo said almost weeping.

"Oh stop it... it's not like I'm dead or anything..."

"Yeah... NOT YET..." flo quipped.

"Open the door, let me kill you myslef..." saoirse yelled back, now looking at flo "He's giving us one of those hardest times..."

"His fair share..."

"Go away..." "Timmy do you remember the time flo got dumped once during college...?"

"Uh...huh..."

"Do you remember what you told me?" Flo asked him.

"I do..."

"Timmy we need to have a face to face conversation..."

"I will... I'm a mess right now... I can't see you guys like this...Later..."

"We are mess too... timmy it's been two days and we already feel like we lost our friend to the void..."

"Stop being a drama idiot..." they heard Timmy's footsteps approaching and he cracks open the door. Only a little where they see a pair of tired eyes peeking at them "What do you guys want?"

Timmy felt the sudden change in the vibe. The girls looked like they are so ready to pounce through the gap just when he was about to close the door again. _DAMN_ _IT_.

Only to be tackled against the bed a few seconds later. _They're so fast._ _FUCK_. _or I'm too slow._

"Get off of me...."

"Don't be such a monkey... Stay sti...ugh... you bit me? You dog..." she squeals against his chest.

Flo falls off the bed and started laughing hysterically, which cracked up timmy a little bit.

"Fuck timmy..." saoirse went for him again and they all wound up wrestling. Timmy gives up and let them glut on their two days of anger.

Saoirse begins to cry. "I thought flo is the only drama person here... look who's crying..." timmy said laughing. But he also hugged her so tight, murmured sweet things to sooth her for a while. Flo joined them and kissed Timmy's shoulder wrapped her arms around them. They settled on the bed cuddling together.

"This is better... I should have done this two days ago..."timmy curled up like a kitten.

"You didnt... cuz you're an idiot..." flo said.

"Sorry darling... But I just did what you told... I grew a pair and opened up..."

"That's good timmy... you know I'm so proud of my tiger... " she kissed his cheek.

"Where are you gonna go from here?... you know you can talk to us..."

"I know bubbles... the thing is I'm not feeling as bad as yesterday and now I feel much better and it will keep getting better. I'm letting you guys know that I'm past the danger zone of self destruction..." timmy smiled sadly.

"That's good timmy.."

"Do you guys know how armie is though?"

"G said he's fine... his brother is getting married... in three weeks..."

"That's great to know... viktor is a nice guy..."

"Timmy you sure you're okay? We are worried for you..."

"Nothing to worry... I told you guys... I manned up and i asked for what I want... it's just that I badly wanted him to see what he feels for me..."

"He doesn't love you timmy..."

"He does, actually... very much so... he wont admit it..."

"Why do you think he won't admit it? What's his problem anyway timmy?"

"He's just scared..."

"Scared of love?" Timmy shrugged a little

"Eveything... he thinks they're fake. Also when I get tired of him he thinks i will walk away..." the girls looked confusingly at him. "He said he's busy and he won't be tamed... so he won't settle down as a family... No commitments, no disappointments and nobody gets hurt..." he said slightly grinning to himself of how ridiculous this sounds.

"That's bullshit... "

"No bullshit ... that's armie... I don't know why he think it doesn't work with me though... I am in love with him, but it's not like I want him to move in with me or marry me today... he's crazy"

"Yes he is..." "May be that's why I love him..."

"So you couldn't make any sense?" Timmy shrugged.

"Timmy, i dont get it... if he is in love then why he thinks it doesn't work...?" Saoirse asked again.

Timmy pulled himself up, leaned against the headboard and put flo's head on one lap and saoirse's on the other. "Its feelings sersh... people are so in control of every feelings... for instance, You get angry easily but at work you should be entirely in control of it or you'll lose your job... and some people cry easily but when they doesn't want people seeing them do it they would want to hide it... some people let things slip away easily and other are very much in control of everything. Armie acted on his love at many occasions. Ive seen him letting go of his guard once in awhile and I've seen how vulnerable and special he is... so I wont blame him entirely for wanting to be in control of this one thing he is scared of..."

"You're too forgiving... don't you think?"

"He didnt do anything wrong... he didnt break my heart or anything although it feels like sometimes..."

"So you're gonna wait?... " saoirse asked. "Nope... I am not going to wait... I told him what I need and I take no for the answer. I'm just going to let him off the hook. Now the choice is his to make... Its either down with me or we take separate ways... it's too late for the former though..." he chuckled.

"You're such a ray of sunshine and hope... aren't you...?" Flo hugged him. "Be my mom..."

"Oh I am... you girls are my life" timmy kissed flo.

"Let's go make dinner... I'm famished..." he pulled them out of the bed and they walk towards the kitchen.

_This is enough_

3 weeks later

Day 73

Timmy found himself back on routine within a week and the following days have gotten more interesting with the work he had been assigned on. "Timmy... listen this is very important that you meet this guy at his place, alright?"

"Who's this guy..and what do I have to do with this person that draws pictures on the wall..." timmy irked.

"That's not 'drawing on the wall' timmy... that's graffiti..." she laughed like a drain.

"Okay... what's with this graffiti guy?"

"He's gonna work with us on the sets for this new theme on the show..."

"For Tom's part?"

"Yes... and he's going to be around for us this whole season... Tom is still in high school... so we're gonna show how passionate he is with this graffiti thing timmy... Jose wants the best one in the city... Tyler is amazing and that's why you need to be there... today..."

"Why choose me liz..." he doesn't feel like meeting anyone.

"You work for the production design... it's your job..." Timmy isn't a big fan of artsy stuffs. Of course the nature of his job is to work with artists like this guy "wait... what's his name again?"

"Tyler ramsey..." But he doesn't know this guy, never even spoke to him on the phone. It made him kind of nervous.

"Why is it important that I go to his place...? Can't he just meet me here on the sets?..."

"Timmy that guy is so busy... it was really hard to get in touch with him... he is not someone who waits for any opportunity to knock on his door... he'd only do it if he feels like it..."

"How does that explain that I go and meet him at his place?"

"I just want him to like this project. Get him involved...you're the one person I can trust with this... he didn't say yes yet... I think you can make an impression, may be even make him see the importance of his part. Please timmy..."

"Why don't you go...?"

"Like I said it's your job... " Timmy sighed. "Also listen, you are just going to work with him for the next six months. It's a golden opportunity for you to learn this stuff so you can again come up with an idea for your scree...."

"Wait... I don't think margo would like it... and I..."

"It was one rejection and you act like it's nothing? Just keep pursuing... I mean timmy... if I were you I wouldn't say no..." Timmy smirked at the irony of this whole thing.

Now everyone is preaching him about one time rejections.

_Yeah tell me about it liz_

"Fine.... will go..." timmy cut the call and watched himself in the bathroom mirror. His hair grew a little longer.

_I definitely need a cut._

So he called that one person who could help with that.

"Saoirse....."

\---------------------------

Timmy didnt know he would be standing in the middle of a studio full of crazy load of arts on the wall. _Holy shit! This place is enormous for a graffiti artist_ he wondered.

"Like what you see?" He heard a man's voice behind. It startled him.

"Dude...! Shit... yeah I like... um... it's amazing..." Tyler chuckled.

"Sorry... didnt mean to scare you or something... So you're timothee eh?"

He offered his hand and timmy immediately took it. "Yeah... tyler hi..." they stood there like that for a while.

Timmy observed him. Tyler is tall, not taller than armie but almost as equally as him. His blonde hair turning a little gray. Broad shoulders and he looked so fit for a guy in the mid forties. Not what he expected at all. _Attractive_. He smiled so unabashedly down at timmy.

"Can I show you around, timothee?"

"Sure... and call me timmy..."

"But I like timothee..." he winked and struts away.

_What...?_

Tyler showed him around and gleefully expounding his idea for the script. Timmy watched how passionate he is in this thing and wanted to know more. "..... have been asked how I see myself with what I do... and i think of myself more as an adventurer... this makes me whole..."

"I heard you apply paints by splashing directly using your hands and from the tube...? "

"Yeah isn't it great? I mean i embrace the element of unpredictability..." Timmy nodded his head in appreciation.

And he noticed a wall art behind Tyler and motioned towards it. "Ah... that one is David...."

"David?" "Yeah... have you ever heard of David and goliath?"

"Oh...yeah I have... that's amazing..." timmy contemplated and wondered how detailed the emotions are on his face.

It was almost like he was so certain that he had more rocks to take on goliath's giant brothers. _Breathtaking_.

Timmy usually hated these gallery shows and paintings that makes him think harder for no reason. But Tyler's are so easy on the eyes and they still looked like a master class art.

"Well I dont see a lot of human faces in your paintings here..." Timmy wanted to know why he chose to paint him.

"I don't usually paint human faces. But when I do I make sure they convey what's their deal.." he smiled. "I heard the story as a kid and I have pictured him as this small, vulnerable boy with no sign of weakness battling against two giant sized men... but I couldn't be able to picture his face...Ever... but when I was in mid school I remember being bullied by people and how one day I stood up for myself... " he stops and look straight into Timmy's eyes "This was my first painting..."

"Wow... that's... um fascinating..."timmy looks away "the story behind this work..." be suddenly feels nervous because of Tyler's closeness and the way he so nonchalantly shared a piece of his past.

It must be traumatizing for him to have gone through the phase. "I've never told this to anyone... you know..." Timmy blinked in confusion.

 _Why me?_ "I feel like telling this to you cuz I have this instantaneous need to paint yours the moment I saw you..."

"What....?" Timmy almost squealed. And it made tyler laugh.

"Not joking..."

"No I don't think you're joking too but why...?"

"Wanna see my studio?" Tyler asked with a hint mischief in his tone gesturing behind him.

Timmy's face burned. He feels like he must be blushing hard.

"Follow me..."

\---------------------------

Tyler made him sit on a couch and asked him to be comfortable. "I don't want you to pose for me... just do what you like when you're on your own couch..." timmy visibly relaxed.

Timmy did not want to do anything. When he do nothing his mind automatically travels back to the night he saw armie for the last time. It's not a depressing memory but it brings him the bittersweet taste of what he had with him.

Timmy remembered the moments he was being pressed against a wall or the mattress by the strongest pair of arms. The way armie made him shiver with one lustful look. Armie can be a literal baby when he wants to. It's the polar opposite of the side he would see in bed (or even sometimes in bed...) He always liked kissing my eyes. It made timmy smile a little. He missed him terribly.

"Whoever that person that's behind this smile is lucky..." Timmy pulled back from his thoughts.

"Sorry..?"

"I love how vulnerable your face is timmy..." tyler said continuing with his painting.

Timmy blushed again.

"Sorry..."

"And you apologize alot..."

"Sorry... um no... I've been told the same... by someone"

"The person behind that look on your face...?"

"How do I look like..?"

"Like this..." tyler turned the easels towards timmy. Timmy's eyes grew bigger. He looked so beautiful in the painting and he can see what tyler meant earlier about 'the look'.

He looks hopelessly in love.

"Saudade..."

"Whattt..." tyler startled him again.

"What's that?"

"Saudade... it's a Portuguese term to describe the melancholic longing... A sense of loneliness and incompleteness... not necessarily sad..."

"Oh..."

"I'll do it..."

"What...?"

"I'll do the project with you. I'm looking forward to work on this one. I'll send my confirmation on Monday. I'll be free. We will talk..."

Timmy almost forgot why he was here and he laughed at his own lack of responsibility. _I'm here for work._ "Sorr.... um thank you... hey um... can I... I really like this painting... can I take this with me? I'll pay..." Tyler laughed.

"Yes you can... but you're not paying for this..."

"Thank you..." timmy smiled up at him. He stood behind the easels and asked tyler to take a picture of him.

He can't wait to show this to saoirse and he's mailing the picture immediately to his mother. "My mom would love this..."

"Let it dry for a while...then you can take this with you... we will come back later..." they walked out the studio where tyler showed him more pictures as he told stories behind some of them.

They're becoming fast friends. Tyler puts him on ease and for the first time it doesn't feel unprofessional for timmy to hang out with a 'soon to be a colleague'

Timmy received a text from elizabeth 

E : You didnt hear it from me. But I've heard Margo confirmed your script and you're going to co write an episode with her. Wait for a confirmation mail 😭❤👏

Timmy smiled at the text.

"That person?" 

"No... its um... some good news..." YES!!! timmy screamed internally. He wants to call one person.

But he cant. 

\------------------------

Armie's POV

Day 75 :

At first it surprised him of how hard timmy have fallen for him and how genuine his feelings are. It scared him. That night when they parted ways he promised himself that he would never think about timmy but he has been doing exactly the opposite ever since.

It's not like they've been sleeping alot together, also they've only rarely ever cuddled. But he kinds of miss the warmth. He just can't tell it's just the physical warmth.

All those times he spent with timmy he had discovered a part of him that he barely knew existed. He missed him like hell.

Armie laughed at himself of the times he almost texted him. He usually stops himself in the midway of typing away non senses he wished he'd say in person. But for some reason he doesn't want to accept that he's wrong about this whole relationship thing.

Things with timmy will definitely turn intense and he just cant go back to him like he did the last time. But after Timmy's confession armie regretted every minute of not being with him.

_Does he still love me? How do I make him see that it will never work out? I just want him to forgive me but also forget me. I don't want him to be in the pain. Wait.... what if he forgot me already? Moved on? G seems fine. I dont see them talking about him anymore. Only means one thing. He moved on? Okay... yeah why would I be worried ? I do want him to move on, Don't I? I dont want to be selfish. Waiting for me is a wa....._

There was a knock on the door that suddenly brings armie out of his inner lamentation. "Armie...." Greta poked her head through the door. "Is it a good time? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure..." armie looked down at his palms, unsure of what to do with his hands he started picking a non existent thread out of his sweatpants.

Greta knows him too well. She doesn't want initiate a conversation that would easily wound up one sided. So she just let herself in, wandered around a bit before she settled on the bed beside armie.

It's mildly awkward being around his friends who knows everything that happened yet they're acting normal. They never asked him anything except a brief mention of how Timmy has been doing lately. Armie is certain that he isn't sad anymore but he feared that everything is suddenly going back to normal and no one is going to fight.

It felt like he wanted timmy move on but also prove him wrong of why they need to be a thing. "So.... armie, we won't be there for the rehearsal dinner, but we will definitely be there for the wedding..."

"Well, what are you doing on a sunday evening?.... its not like you have to be at the..."

"It's not that armie... its uh... Timmy's throwing a success party... "

"What are yo..."

"He's bagging a part in this season and he's co writing with margo..."

"Wo... that's awesome..." armie smiled for the first time in weeks and it instantly put greta in an ease.

"Saoirse cant miss it and she wants me to go with her .... " she looked down biting her lip "you know how supportive she's of timmy... right...?"

Even though it delighted him, he couldn't avoid a pang of jealousy coursing through him. It is so foreign that for a second he thought of chasing timmy down and claim him. _He's not mine. He's not mine_.

Armie shut his eyes and hissed.

"Hey... you okay man?"

"Uh... yeah I'm fine..." he tries to put on a casual smile and failed miserably.

"You don't seem fine armie... you wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about..."

"Are you upset with us?"

"No G... it's fine... you should go and have fun..."

"Okay..." She doesn't want to make it obvious that she is worried for him but she couldn't see him sad all the time. She knows that the things with timmy isn't over yet.

"Look, you don't have to answer, I'll take the cue... but do you want to talk about timmy?"

"What about him?" Greta lifted her eyebrows at Armie's tone. She knows him enough to halt it right there. To save him some headache she decided to leave. She bid him a good might as she is leaving the room.

"Wait..."

"Uhhhh... what...?"

"Sit..."

"Okay, sir..." she complied putting on a soft smile on her face.

Armie is quite for a while. He can't bring himself to ask about timmy. His throat is constricting. But he badly wants to know. "How's he?"

"Timmy?" Armie glared at her. "Of course...sorry.." she giggled. "He's doing fine, armie... just busy..."

"What did you say about him bagging a pa..."

"Oh yeah... next season... but he's already too busy" she laughed "you know how invested he gets in things... so yeah.. he's fine..."

"Ummm..."

"What else..."

"Nothing..."

"Armie..."

"I said nothing... I just.. i miss him.." his voice cracked at the end.

"Tell him armie..."

"Tell him what..." he looked up at her, his eyes red rimmed. Greta never seen him crying for anything. It breaks her heart. She wants to hold him but he's too big so she put her arms around his torso and her head on his lap, hugged him tight.

"You should tell him how you feel..."

"What do you think will happen? I dont think it's going to be pretty to have the same conversation about my commitment issues with him... he made it clear... he wants it, G... "

"What's wrong with commitment?"

"Everything.... we just cant promise someone a lifetime love..."

"Well how can you say that now? You've barely even tried anything with anyone..."

"Well, may be I dont want to..."

"You can have that with someone like timmy... it was always meant to happen... that boy have totally gone for you..."

"I know..."

"Why are you doing this to him?"

"I guess I'm okay with him resenting me for this than what happens when we break up after a while... it will destroy me..."

"May be you should stop worrying about the future ... you seem like you have serious issues with this armie... I dont know why you want to prove yourself right... especially on this... but I'm telling you, you're losing something solid now... this wont happen very often in life..."

"What do you want me to do, huh? Run after him...? Tell him everything is fine and let's do this?..."

"Well, you should talk to him... about how you feel... that's all I'm gonna say..." Greta didnt wait for him to say anything she kissed him and said good night again for the night before she left him alone to think.

Armie's phone dinged with an incoming message. It was from Dakota. He tried to ignore it but he looked anyway.

D : hey, don't take this the wrong way, cuz I'll be your friend no matter what... it's just, you've been kind of depressing to be around lately, and I might start avoiding you in the hallway...that's all... bye xoxo

Armie laughed through the tears. She is pissed at him for avoiding her ever since he came back from the date.

A : How am I going survive with this cuteness?

D : OMG, HATE YOU!

A : Love you... Kiss adam good night for me... :*

D : Stay away, he's mine...

A : YOURS... let me make up to you... how about we go to this stupid thing together?

D : What thing?

A : This stupid dinner thing...

D : I'm going with you 🙈 A : ❤

D : Adam's kissing you back... :*

A : 😂🤗good night, guys

Armie felt a little lite. He started scrolling through the notification. One name caught his entire attention.

"tchalamet posted a picture"

He immediately clicked without thinking. He mouth goes dry. It's been three weeks. Timmy is standing behind an easel.

He looked a little closer at the painting. "Timmy?" The description reads "How do I look? ;) and credit goes to : Mr. Talented hands @ramseyart :* #inlovewithyourart #timotheechalamet #ramseyartstudio

 _Mr. Talented Hands ?_ Armie wanted to see who that person is. He stalked through his profile. His feeds are filled with hell load of art shit. "And there..." armie found a picture of him holding up a glass of beer. _Who's this baboon?_

Armie didnt wait. He opened Timmy's direct message and started typing an angry message. Jealousy is quite an understatement of how he feels. He needs to calm down. He decided against his own impulsion and deleted them before he hit the send. He took a deep breath and shot him a casual hi.

A : hi

Timmy didnt reply instantly. So armie finishes his night routine, realizing his phone was on silent. He grabbed it and saw there was three texts from tchalamet. His heart stopped.

T : hey,

T : how are you?

T : you okay?

A : you're not mad anymore?

T : mad? What are you talking about?

A : ~~missed you~~...

A : ~~where are~~...

A : how are you? Congratulations. Greta told me about your work.

T : oh,thank you 🙂

A : ~~miss y.~~..

A : I'm going to this stupid thing on sunday.

T : what thing?

A : my brother's dinner rehearsal.

T : I'm so happy for him 😊

A : ~~who is that guy?~~.....

A : Nice painting.

T : thanks, tyler is amazing.

 _amazing?_

A : ~~you don't need me then?~~...

A : good. New friend?

T : soon to be a colleague 😉 but yeah we hit it off right away. Was at his place today.

A : did you ask him to paint you?

Armie didn't think twice before hitting the send. But he couldn't help. The text is left seen.

Armie didnt get an instant reply and he started to panick. Feared of his reaction.

T : he wanted to. It's nothing. He's a great artist.

 _So he paints every random guy he meets?_ Armie wanted to ask but he doesn't want to go there, that he could see the entire conversation is shifting towards a danger territory.

A : well, good luck with the new work. Take care.

T : 👍

 _Fucker_. Armie tossed the phone across the room. Hates the way he feels. He should stop feeling this way. Should stop feeling anything at all.

Greta barged in without knocking. Armie is now a crying mess. She held him and tried to sooth him. Nothing worked.

"I'm leaving early... I cant stay until tomorrow... I don't wanna do something I might regret later..." armie couldn't recognize his own voice.

"I'm calling dakota... she'll take you..."

"I'll go by myself..." he said in a tinny voice.

Greta laughed "You can't drive armie..."

"I'll learn..."

"Not tonight... we'll enroll in a good driving school next week..." she suppressed her laugh and failing miserably. They sat there like that for a while. So greta shot her a brief text to dakota. It's only 8PM. 

"'Kay... where's kota?"

"She'll be here... I texted her..."

"I think it's over... Timmy's happy..."

"He's always happy armie..."

"True... he's always happy..." Greta could understand the inflection. She didnt want to push too far, so she let him cry for a while and helped him packing.

Dakota arrived 20 minutes later. Greta filled her in, so she didn't make it more awkward for him. Greta kissed them goodbye as they left.

"Armie, stop.... you cant drink in the car.."

"So... I'm not driving... you are... drive good..." he patted her cheek and took another gulp from the flask.

"Okay...at least try not to puke..."

"Mkay..." Bleeding love started to play. The lyrics begins to hit him hard and without even realizing he started to sing.

"But something happened, for the very first time with you My heart melts into the ground, found something true And everyone's looking round, thinking I'm going crazy But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you..."

"Are you singing?!! can't believe... how drunk are you?" She giggled.

"Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love You cut me open and I..."


End file.
